Code Lyoko: The Wrath of LEGION
by Count-Hagane
Summary: Jeremy, Aelita, and the rest of the gang thought Xana was a problem...but when they face a group of hackers in Lyoko who have virtual forms, they find themselves in a fight that they won't be able to walk away from. (PLEASE REVIEW)
1. Prolouge: Wizard's Escape

****

CODE LYOKO: THE WRATH OF LEGION

LOCATION: LYOKO-DESERT REGION…THREE DAYS AGO.

A kid in a heavy white robe was running across the virtual plane of the desert, down right scared…as if something was chasing him, he hid behind one of the rock formations. He could still hear a voice calling to him, "Wizard come out and play, WIZARD…COME OUT AND PLAY-EE-YAY!" The kid in the heavy white robe clutched his chest praying that that voice did not come any closer to him, soon another voice said, "Sargent Bash, are you sure he's here? I don't see him at all." Sargent Bash kneeled to the ground and said, "Trust me Warlock, we weren't that far behind him…I doubt he had a chance to escape in this amount of time, plus look…his footprints are still fresh, my guess is we're still on him." Warlock sighed and said, "Sarge, why don't we just let Wizard live…he's not a primary threat to LEGION right now."

Sargent Bash gave Warlock an 'evil eye' kind of look and said, "Devian…The Boss, said he wanted Wizard out of the picture, and I intend on returning to Devian with a mission complete." He then eyed the area and called out, "Wizard, I know you're here…come out of hiding right now, and we'll try to make this as painless as possible. I know being virtualized forever isn't your idea of painless, but you know you can't escape." Suddenly a shot of light energy nail Sargent Bash in the right shoulder, Bash winced in pain of the attack. But gave a 'told you he was here' look to Warlock.

Meanwhile Wizard was regretting having to waste that shot and reveal he was here, he knew that soon Sargent B & Warlock would be coming this way…and he knew from here he stood about a 55% chance a survival, plus he knew he was boxed in, he needed to devirtualize and leave town…then he looked at his staff, he knew what he had to do…he just hoped that after that it would be enough.

Wizard removed a discus like device from his robe and put a weak frequency beacon on it, so weak he knew LEGION wouldn't find it. Then he took his staff and whacked himself with it, devirtualizing himself almost instantly.

When Warlock and Sargent Bash came to the location, Sargent Bash threw a fit while Warlock gave a swish of his black robe and a dissatisfied look. "Ah man, we failed…Oh, Devian's gonna massacre us when he finds out." Warlock all the sudden had a idea and in a sly tone of voice said, "You mean _if_ he finds out." Sargent Bash gave him a look of '_if_…what do you mean _if_!' when suddenly he had a revelation of what Warlock was saying and said in a happy but slightly worried voice: "if, if is good." Warlock walked back in the direction they had came saying, "Come on Sarge, The Boss said our next goal was to set up the Tower of Minion…now let's get that out of the way."

Meanwhile Wizard (or whatever his name is in the real world) acted as quick as he could, rounded up his things. He knew LEGION would trace his signal, they'd find him here soon to. He took with him 3 weeks' worth of clothes (underwear, socks, shirts, pants, etc.), a few books, his drivers license and ID, and to top it off…his .4 USP handgun with silencer and three full clips. He loaded all his computer information on three CD's, keeping two with himself and hide the other one where no one…not even LEGION would think of looking (but you won't find out where until later). He then dosed his computer in kerosene and lit a match, setting it a blaze.

Wizard took one good look at his past as he hopped on his motorcycle; he threw the suitcase in the bucket seat, started the ignition and drove off.


	2. Chapter 1: Unknown Presence

THREE DAYS LATER…

"Hey Aelita, anything unusual happening?" Jeremy asked.

"If by that you mean anything from Xana then no, but I'm getting a weird signal in the desert region…I'm going to check it out." Aelita replied.

"Okay, I'll have the others on stand-by…just in case it's a trap."

LYOKO-DESERT REGION:

"I know that signal's around here somewhere, I'm close…I just know it." Aelita said to herself, she carefully looked around. Around some rock formations she sensed the signal strongest of all, that's when she found it, a small metallic disc with a CD in it and a button on the side, when she pressed the button a hologram of a person in a heavy white robe appeared, he had black hair a sliver eyes…by the expression on his face he looked both worried and terrified about something. "I hope somebody finds this," the stranger in the message said to himself, he continued: "Listen, Lyoko is in serious trouble…I can't say a lot in this message, but here are a few things you should know. I'm being hunted right now by a group known as LEGION, it's a group of hackers who wish to take over Lyoko. They will accomplish this by using their Towers of Minion…sadly this is all I can tell you for now, I hope to get back here is soon as I can and explain more."

With that the message ended, Aelita played it over a few more times…then she sensed it, a new tower…only it didn't feel like Xana, but some new power. "Jeremy can you hear me?"

"Aelita…what's going on, found anything?"

MEANWILE, IN A DINER ABOUT 10 MILES OUT OF TOWN:

It was a usual day for one of the waitresses, just another bunch of truckers passing through…that's when she spotted him, 3rd from the end of the row, white trench coat with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black shoes. He had long black hair that looked like it hadn't seen a pair of shears in several months (picture Sirius Black from the 'Harry Potter' series and that's what his hair looked like), not to mention that his face was wind burned. She came up to him and said, "Well look what the road brought us, what will it be dearie?"

The stranger looked up at her and said, "Blue plate special, and some tea if you have any?" that's when she noticed he had silver eyes, like someone had shrunk down a pair of dimes, put a black spot in the center of them, and placed them in the retinas of this person. He smirked and replied, "Let me guess…you're surprised by my eye color."

"Well dearie, not like we haven't seen are share of crazies, but it's in the stories they tell that explain them…so what's your tale to tell?" the waitress replied in question.

The stranger gave a deep sigh and responded, "Let's just say I'm a person whose running from the poor choices he's made in the past." The waitress shot him a faint smile and said, "Okay…how about your name honey?" The stranger responded, "Roderick…But my friends call me Roger, a few pet names too…their favorite is Oni."

The waitress poured Roderick his tea and said, "Oni? If I'm not mistaken…Oni of Japanese for—?" Roderick nodded and completed her sentence; "Japanese for Demon that's right…and with my eye color, kind of fits doesn't it?" The waitress nodded in response and handed Roderick his meal, he ate it in silence…then she asked, "How old are you? I'm guessing you're not old enough to drink yet." Roderick nodded and replied, "I'm 17 years old, I'll probably be looking for a High School…not to mention a place to stay." The waitress looked at him and said, "You're only that old…someone your age shouldn't be out on the road?!"

Then the waitress had a thought and said, "Wait…maybe there's a way around you're housing problem, you see I know the principal of the High School, and he knows the principal at this one academy…it has it's own dorm rooms…only problem is the school is for kids younger than yourself, but the High School principal has been waiting for the academy to do him a favor, and you could be what he's been waiting for."

Roderick pulled out a couple of tens from his wallet and said, "Keep the change." The waitress then said, "Wait, how about you spend the first couple of nights with me, just until we get the thing settled." Roderick turned around and said, "I'd like that…as long as you can cook, I'll clean up after myself before I leave."

LYOKO-DESERT REGION:

Aelita had gone in the direction of this new power and saw a tower, but not like the ones Xana usually activated…this one was made out of some sort of new type of material, and differently shaped (kind of shaped like Isengard). "Jeremy…are you seeing this?"

"Yeah…it's a tower, but none of the like I've seen so far, different signal emission too…but let's lay low for awhile until we're sure what we're looking at." Jeremy replied.

Aelita then left the area…not aware that she was being watched by the eyes of Warlock, "Now who was that?" Warlock asked himself, soon a person in a tattered gray cloak and steel mask appeared from behind Warlock and said, "Well isn't it plain to see Warlock? She's like us, maybe we can get her to join us…and if not, perhaps we'll have to apply some force." Warlock turned to him and said, "I like the way you think Dark Angel."

MEANWHILE…

Roderick got back on his motorcycle, the waitress had given him her address and a extra house key…as Roderick headed back on the road he thought to himself, "_Don't worry Roderick…nothing strange has happened yet, you still have time to react. Plus we would they even think of setting up here?_"

*******************************************************************************************

What are these strange towers in Lyoko? And what has Roderick so worried? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2: Confrontation

Roderick arrived at the waitress' home, it wasn't far from where she worked, it was your basic one story with a basement. Roderick unlocked the front door and threw his suitcase into the guest room, then he looked out the window and said to himself, "I just hope I'm not too late…I just hope someone found it." Then came the positive thought, "_Don't say that Roger buddy, someone found that message…and who knows, they may be able to do something about it?_"

MEANWHILE…LYOKO: FOREST REGION…SEVERAL DAYS LATER:

"This is strange, that's the third tower I've found this week." Aelita said to herself, Jeremy was on his computer marking the three towers they already found, two were in the desert region…and now this one. "There doesn't seem to be any connection besides that they're all the same?" Jeremy then muttered to himself, "Just what are you up to Xana?"

Just then Aelita heard something come up behind her, she turned around and saw nothing. Just as she was turning around to face the tower again, something fell from the trees and landed right in front of her. It grabbed her by the wrist and held her against itself. "Jeremy Help…I'm—!"

"AELITA!" Jeremy called out, but there was no response. He quickly phoned the others to meet him at the factory as soon as possible.

Aelita didn't put up much of a fight, she knew it be useless to try and break the grip of the person holding her, "So I was right, you'd be here checking out our latest installment," suddenly Warlock appeared from behind a tree and continued, "but mind your wandering eyes…because now, we've got you." Aelita looked at the person and asked, "Who are you?" Warlock gave a swish of his robe and said, "Just call me Warlock for now, the one holding you is my associate Sargent Bash…but get us mad, and you may not live long enough to have to remember." Aelita gave a puzzled look and asked, "You're not part of Xana…are you?" Warlock gave a muffled laugh and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about, we are LEGION…and soon we will control Lyoko with an iron fist."

Jeremy had managed to contact Ulrick and Yumi…he transferred them to Lyoko immediately to find their friend.

"Jeremy…are you sure she's here?" Yumi asked, "This was her last known location…keep searching, I'll stay here and keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary."

Ulrick then grabbed the hilt of his sword and said, "Something doesn't feel right, it's too quiet around here…Jeremy anything weird yet?"

Jeremy replied, "No…but keep your eyes, wait a second…guys, there's something coming up right behind you."

Just then Ulrick and Yumi saw a blue fireball appear in front of them, that fireball soon formed a circle of many around them. Soon they heard a voice echo: "Do you believe in magic? Do you believe in magic?" then it echoed, "You will…when you meet, the Warlock." Just then a person in a heavy black robe appeared, Ulrick drew his sword, Yumi pulled out her fan. Warlock just smiled and said, "Dear boy…didn't your mother tell you not to play with sharp objects?" he then pet his pointer finger on the tip of the blade and sent a bit a electricity through it, causing Ulrick to drop it.

"Where's our friend?" Yumi asked, sounding irritated. Warlock turned to her and said, "Do not threat my dear for she is safe…but her wellbeing depends on your next action." Yumi attacked him, but he quickly leapt out of the way and said, "You know I could ask Sargent Bash to dislocate your friends shoulder for that little trick, but twisting your emotions is not the reason I'm here talking to you, I'm here to ask you to join our cause…together, perhaps we can benefit each other no?"

"We're listening?" Ulrick said, Warlock continued, "For months our boss Devian has been wishing to capture Lyoko for the majestic jewel that it is, that is why he created LEGION…that is why we are part of LEGION. Join us…and together we will rule Lyoko together!"

Ulrick picked up his blade and said, "Sorry buddy…but tell your boss we're not interested."

Warlock then gave a depressed look and said, "It grieves my heart to hear you say this, for…I was not born to take no for an answer." Warlock then pulled a staff out of his robe and fired a energy blast at Ulrick, Ulrick deflected it with his sword. Suddenly Sargent Bash appeared with Aelita still in his tight grasp, "They refused…eliminate of her!" Warlock shouted out, SB started moving her towards the edge…towards the depths of Lyoko, to which nothing would return.

Ulrick saw this and charged for SB, Ulrick elbowed SB in the chest…causing him to lose his grip on Aelita. Sargent Bash looked up at Ulrick and with a sneer on his face growled, "You're going to pay for that…kid!" Sargent Bash then tackled Ulrick to the ground. "Aelita run for it…get out of here or they'll get you again!" Aelita did as Ulrick told her and ran, Warlock attacked Yumi with his staff, she quickly ducked and tripped him.

On the other hand, Sargent Bash was overpowering Ulrick…that was until Ulrick did that Triplicate ability of his and outnumbered SB three to one, Sargent Bash gradded his pointer finger and squeezed it saying: "This isn't over yet sunny boy." And vanished.

Warlock saw this and while reaching into one of his robe pockets said, "You haven't heard the last of LEGION." He pulled out a smoke orb, and when the smoke subsided…he vanished.

After they got back Yumi and Ulrick told Jeremy what they had learned, "And LEGION as you put it…is creating these towers to take over Lyoko?" Jeremy asked, Ulrick nodded. "Aelita showed us the warning message when we met up again, one thing I couldn't stop noticing is the guy's eye color." Yumi added.

MEANWHILE…

Sissy was showing Roderick around, "And here's your room key…any questions?" Roderick looked at her for a few seconds then shook his head. "Good." She said, as she was leaving she mumbled, "Don't see why I had to do this anyway." Roderick put the key in it's lock and muttered, "I thought she'd never leave." Jim then appeared with Roderick's suitcase in tow. Roderick gave him a ten for the service, Jim said, "You know something kid, I think I'm going to like having you around here." Before he left Jim added, "Oh…I almost forgot, a box full of tech stuff came for you…I guess you want me to bring it up here?" Roderick looked out the window and said, "Would you please…it be well worth that ten I just gave you if you did?"

As Roderick looked at his room's computer and then outside…he thought to himself, "_I'll have to go back soon…LEGION is still a threat, and I'm the shield_!" he then said to himself, "I'll have to get a few things running first though?"


	4. Chapter 3: Trial, Error, and Solution

Roderick had finally gotten everything in its proper place in his living quarters, he then looked at the computer and decided it was time to upload an old friend into it, Roderick pulled out a CD and put it in the C Drive, on the disk were about up to 17 different programs, he clicked on the one that read: V_HELLSING.PROG/SETUP and uploaded it onto the computer, he quickly put on his headphones with a mic attachment…and waited for the upload to complete. When it did a virtual image of a blond haired man with spectacles and blue eyes appeared saying, "Roderick? Where am I? What is this new place?"

Roderick responded, "Calm down Hellsing, you may not remember but I downloaded your program when I ran away…but your memory should return in a few moments."

Hellsing settled down a bit, then he asked: "Where is the portal format, I remember it still being set up before I was here?" Roderick smiled slightly and replied, "It's in pieces, I had to take it apart when I escaped, but it's here now…I just have to wait for this guy named Jim to bring them up so I can put it back together and install the gateway program."

"Okay, but are you sure the gateway will be safe to use on this computer? I'm detecting that all the computers are connected onto the same server." Hellsing commented, Roderick responded, "Spare me your worries Hellsing, the gateway program is barely detectable by any anti-virus program…plus, I can disassemble the gateway before anyone saw it."

About a few minutes later Jim came up with the boxes, Roderick opened them and took out the parts and after Jim left, started to set it up. He was about near done constructing it when he heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Roderick asked, but there was no answer. Again he asked, "Whose there?" still no reply. Roderick then crept over to his suitcase and pulled out his gun, put on of the three clips in it, attached the silencer, and crept towards the door. He first thought: "_No way they could've found me yet…I haven't been here that long?_" He opened the door just a crack to see it was just one of the students, he quickly hid the gateway machine and hid his gun (with the clip removed) in his suitcase again.

He opened the door again and said, "Yeah, what do you want?"

The froze up when he saw the color of Rodericks' eyes, but regained his nerve and said, "I just want to welcome you here…name's Odd, I guess I'll see you around." Roderick smirked and said, "You probably won't…I'm just living here, I'm actually going to the High School. But when the weekend rolls around, who knows?"

With that out of the way, Roderick returned to the gateway machine…he looked at the his watch and noticed it was already noon, "_Time for a quick Luncheon…and then back to setting this thing up_." he thought.

He went out and bought himself some fast food, a hot ham and cheese sandwich w/ fries and a drink…as he sat down on one of the benches in the courtyard to eat, he was soon confronted by another person. "Hey there, friend of mine told me about you. I'm Ulrick." The person said, Roderick looked up from his food and said, "Roderick…and if you have any questions about my eyes then let me answer them like this: One, these are not special contact lenses these are my natural eyes. And two, yes other people have made comments on them too so get over it." Roderick finished with, "So is there anything else you wanted to say to me, or did I just speak for you?" Ulrick then said, "I was only wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me and some of my friends?" Roderick almost gave him a glare that made Ulrick think that Roderick was about to kill him, then Roderick said, "Lead the way."

Roderick followed Ulrick to a picnic table where he was introduced to two other people: Jeremy and Yumi, Odd he had already met…so there was no need for introduction. When Roderick finished his meal he just got up and left saying, "Nice meeting you…it's been a slice."

That night Roderick finally got the gateway program ready for it's test run, Roderick slipped on his headset and said, "Ready Hellsing?" Hellsing replied, "Whenever you are Roderick…just start up the activation process."

Roderick then hit the Enter key and said, "Portal Stabilization activated." Roderick watch as a ghost like doorway of white light opened behind him. "Portal Stabilization at 17 percent…22 percent…47 percent…" Hellsing announced, it was about around 71 percent that the portal destabilized and collapsed, Roderick closed the program and then shouted, "Damn it…Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, why won't the angels Damn it!" Roderick then looked at the program and asked himself, "What went wrong?"

His mind was the first to answer that, "_Nothing…everything was set up like it was before? I don't get it, same frequency, same power output_." Then it hit him, "The output here doesn't match the output of the gateway machine, it collapsed because the machine has to make one final surge of energy to stabilize the portal completely…but since the output is different here, I'll have to alter the program slightly."

Roderick looked at the clock, he decided to get some shut eye and worry about it tomorrow…after he came back from school…he hid the machine again, brushed his teeth, slipped out of his clothes and got into bed.


	5. Chapter 4: Wizard Returns

The first day of getting settled into a new high school when quite well, he had gotten most of his homework done at school so he had very little to do back at his living quarters. He turned on his computer and set up a few more programs, but his main goal was to get the gateway working again. He made the necessary changes to the program and that night he tried the gateway program again, Roderick turned to his virtual pal Hellsing and said, "Here it goes Hellsing…remember to keep track of the portal stabilization."

"I always do." Hellsing replied Roderick activated the program and kept his eye on the portal. "Stabilization at 22%…44%…47%…" Hellsing announced, "_So far, so good_." Roderick thought. When stabilization reached 77% Roderick couldn't watch, he shut his eyes thinking that at any moment Hellsing was going to say the portal was destabilizing again…but instead he heard: "84%…91%…99%, we have full portal stabilization!"

Roderick open his eyes and gave an inattentive smirk at the portal, "Aren't you going to go through Roderick?" Hellsing asked. Roderick responded, "Not tonight Hellsing, I just needed to get the program running…maybe tomorrow I go through, but tonight…I need some sleep." Roderick turned off the program, shut down the computer, hid the gateway again, and got ready for bed.

The next morning he awoke, got his things for school together, and headed out for the campus. The next day of school went just as fast, in fact he thought that he was spending very little time there. He turned on the computer and started up the gateway program, Hellsing came on the screen and said, "Just for your information, I've located a new Tower of Minion…It's in the Polar Region, I'll get your virtual form set up."

MEANWHILE…IN THE POLAR REGION:

"W-W-W-Why d-did D-D-D-Dev-vian have to build t-t-t-the tower in t-t-t-the polar region?" Warlock asked, both irritated and cold. Sargent Bash looked at him and said, "Oh suck it up ya crybaby, I'm as about as cold as you are!"

"I don't see what you two are bellyaching about? I find this temperature rather pleasant." Dark Angel added in, Sargent Bash gave Dark Angel a stern look, "You like nearly anything as long as it includes the meaning of cold, or cruel, or brutal, or harsh!" he argued. Dark Angel just tilted his head and replied, "Oh Sarge, you know what I like without me having to mention it to you." SB just growled and looked ready to jump Dark Angel, but Warlock grabbed SB's shoulder and said, "Don't even think about it, both you and I know how powerful he is…and I don't want to return to Devian with a frozen Sargecicle."

Aelita wasn't far from the tower, more or less from Sarge, Dark Angel, and Warlock…Jeremy had already told her that Odd, Yumi, and Ulrick were on their way. He told her to just stay there and out of sight, she then turned around…to directly come face to face with Dark Angel. "H-h-how did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I could hear you breathing my dear, don't worry though love…Warlock and Sarge don't have to know you're here, and plus I've heard a lot about you from those two already."

"Then you know that I have a few friends who'll be here any minute." Aelita told him, Dark Angel nodded and said, "And I know they should be here, right about…" Then he turned around and saw all three of them and finished, "Now."

"Yumi, Ulrick, you two head for the tower…leave this guy to me." Odd said, Dark Angel just gave a rather arrogant laugh and replied, "I'd go help your little friends if I were you, because fighting me would not be wise."

"Well I'm not a very good listener…so I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Odd said, Dark Angel then reached for the brooch of his tattered cloak and said, "You know with that tail and those claws you look like some sort of virtual pet…" suddenly the brooch came undone and the cloak fell to the ground, at first Odd thought that Dark Angel had another cloak on underneath the tattered one, but it actually turn out to be four black feathered wings. Dark Angel finished with, "Would you like to come away with me, and be my pet?"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm no pet!" Odd responded and fired a laser arrow at Dark Angel, but Dark Angel just slid out of its path.

Meanwhile Warlock saw Ulrick and Yumi heading for them and said, "Sarge…don't look now, but we have company?" Sarge looked anyway and said, "Goody…finally we get to have a little fun."

Odd was not having much luck with subduing Dark Angel, apart from the fact the he was circling Odd like a shark…every time he fired a laser arrow it missed. Finally Dark Angel went on the attack he stretched his wings out full length and gave them one great flap; a wall of wind and snow was to follow. Odd managed to dodge it, but not quick enough to get his left foot out of the way. He then looked at Dark Angel and thought the best idea now would be to run, but when he tried his left leg wouldn't budge, he looked at it and saw his lower leg was frozen to the ground.

Dark Angel gave an amused laugh and said, "Don't even bother trying to get your leg out, the ice incasing it won't give until I let it…and that makes you one human punching bag." Suddenly Dark Angel stretched out his wings again, but this time he aimed the force of them at the ground, and almost immediately a blizzard started up. "Once inside my blizzard little boy, you'll never find your way out!"

Warlock and Sarge were having the same kind of luck, beating these kids was becoming easier every time they met. Sure there were a few difficulties with them dodging their attacks, but not so much as to say they were a real challenge. Then suddenly they saw the blizzard heading their way; they couldn't see anything but a few feet away. SB then thought that he could make out the silhouette of Ulrick, he instantly aimed his mini rocket launcher in that direction and fired. He saw smoke, and that made him believe that he must've hit the kid dead on.

Meanwhile Odd was still having trouble finding Dark Angel in all the driving snow, he then saw a silhouette of somebody in the distance. But he couldn't tell if it was friend or foe, just then Dark Angel appeared right in front of Odd and said while pulling out a Medieval looking sword, "Now to finish you, and to send you back to whence you came!" 

Suddenly a bright flash a light came from behind Dark Angel, Dark Angel winced in pain and shouted: "WHO DID THAT!" Suddenly Odd saw that the silhouette he saw earlier was much closer, and facing in their direction. It was carrying a staff and had a heavy robe on, what colour was not certain thought…the silhouette aimed the staff at Dark Angel again and fired another shot of white light. "By the order of Master Devian, this is LEGION territory…identify yourself this instant!" Dark Angel ordered. The silhouette came closer into view and continued to deliver shot after shot from its staff until Dark Angel devirtualized, then simultaneously the blizzard subsided and Odds' leg became unfrozen.

He then saw what the silhouette finally was, it was a person in a heavy white robe, and he had a white pointed hat with a brim on it and of course the staff. "Are you alright my dear fellow?" the stranger asked. Odd nodded and replied, "Yeah I guess so, who are you?"

The stranger replied, "Just call me Wizard for now, but trust me my dear Odd…I shall reveal my true name when the time is right."

Odd then looked at the stranger both confused and scared asked, "How did you know my name?" the stranger easily replied, "A wizard always knows my dear Odd."

With the blizzard gone SB and Warlock could finally see around them, but to SB's dismay…Ulrick was still standing.

"But if that wasn't you a blasted? Then what was it?" He then turned around and saw the Tower toppled over next to a smoking base that once held it up, both SB and Warlock had a frightened look on their face when they saw it. "Devian's going to blow a few good circuits when we get back." Warlock mumbled, and with that they vanished.

Later that day Odd told the others about the stranger, "And his name is Wizard, I don't know who he is…but all I know is that he saved me from Dark Angel." Odd explained.

"Are you sure we can trust this guy?" Ulrick asked, Odd shrugged.

"Well I say for right now we keep are trust of this guy at a minimal, because we don't know if he's a friend or foe yet." Jeremy finished.

MEANWHILE, AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

"LOSERS! INGRATES! YOU NO GOOD, INACCURATE HALF WITS!" The shadow covered form of Devian shouted at his three followers for destroying his tower, all the time they were saying: "Sorry…sorry boss…sorry."

Warlock then built up some courage and said, "But boss, it was Sarge's fault…he was the one who aimed the weapon at the tower to begin with." Sarge then gave a stern look at Warlock: "I thought it was that stupid kid with the kitana, I couldn't see anything in that blizzard that Dark Angel created thank you very much!" SB argued. Warlock then responded, "Well if you didn't use so much brute force and more of your intelligence and wisdom perhaps you would have known to withhold from attacking anything until that blizzard had cleared."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID!" SB shouted, Warlock responded: "No, I never said you were stupid as you put it…but you were a little short fused to get those kids out of our way."

Sargent Bash looked ready to pounce on Warlock, but then Devian asked: "Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone…what kids?" Dark Angel answered, "We thinks that some other people might know about Lyoko than just us sir, there were only three of them but they are quite skilled in their abilities…the one I face showed no challenge. But if things continue like they due, they could be a problem in the near future."

"I see," Devian said in a inquisitive tone, "In that case I'll keep are other members in reserve, your main goal is to assure that those brats don't destroy anymore of my precious towers…is that clear?"

"As crystal, boss." Warlock said.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Sargent Bash barked aloud.

"Your will shall be done Master." Dark Angel finished with a low bow. 


	6. Chapter 5: Devian's Scheme

"So much school…so little homework." Roderick mumbled to himself, making it through another day at school. The week was nearly over and yet no sign of any LEGION activity yet, but that didn't mean the worst was over. Roderick had heard that some new students were arriving in a few days, rumor had it that one of them was named Tao Li. Roderick then thought, "_Tao Li, Could it be? No, no way…it's probably some other Tao Li_." When he got back to his living quarters, he switched on his computer then crashed on the bed.

"What's wrong Roderick?" Hellsing asked, Roderick rolled over and replied: "Hellsing…some new students are going to be arriving at the school I go to soon."

Hellsing gave a confused look and said, "I don't see what's so wrong with that."

Roderick then said, "Well one of them, his name is Tao Li…and I'm worried that its—." Hellsing cut him off and finished with: "and you're worried that it's the Tao Li you remember, Roderick, may I remind you deeply that there are a lot of people in the world…and many of them may go by the name of Tao Li." Roderick didn't seem relieved by Hellsing's little pep talk though and said in a low tone of voice, "But I just know it's him, just call it a hunch."

MEANWHILE…IN THE FOREST REGION:

Sargent Bash took one good look around, no sign of those kids yet…but why should he worry about them now? He found the Forest Region quite relaxing, not much to do right now but to take a nap. He was just dosing off when Warlock came up beside him and whacked SB in the head with his staff, "No resting…we have a job to do." Warlock snapped at him, SB looked at Warlock's face…then at the newly constructed tower, then back to Warlock's face and grumbled: "It's still there, no need to worry."

Warlock looked back at the tower and said, "I wouldn't say that, I mean you and I are treading with trouble every day that Devian doesn't know that Wizard's still alive. I mean sure I haven't seen him, but that doesn't mean that he and that virtual nuisance Hellsing haven't found a way to get back here." Just then Warlock saw something out of the corner of his left eye, he looked in that direction and saw nothing…but he knew he had seen something there. He quickly reached into a pouch and pulled out a spyglass and scanned the area.

"What the heck are you looking for?" SB asked, Warlock pointed to a tree and whispered to him, "You go around to the right, I'll go around to the left." Both of them split up and headed down their chosen path towards the tree Warlock had pointed to.

Well to help you out it was Aelita who was hiding behind that tree; she had sensed the new tower and had been spying on it for only a few minutes. "Strange…I saw the two of them there a second ago, where could they have gotten to?" she asked herself, she got her answer when she heard Warlock shout out: "YOU AGAIN!"

She tried to run away from him, but found that SB had cut her off from the other side. "Now, little lady, I don't see what you find so fascinating about our towers? But maybe we can take you to Devian and you could give him the reason…who knows, maybe he'll let you live."

Aelita used her ability to conjure two walls, protecting her from both Warlock and SB for the moment.

MEANWHILE…BACK IN RODERICK'S ROOM:

Roderick was resting his eyes when he heard Hellsing say, "Roderick…I've got LEGION activity in the Forest Region, just Bash and Warlock. But sandwiched between them is a third signal I can't identify, it might be one of those kids."

Roderick got up from the bed and said, "Set up the gate program Hellsing, I feel like kicking some LEGION booty tonight!"

The gate opened and he went through the stabilized portal.

MEANWHILE…BACK AT THE FOREST REGION:

Sargent Bash was pacing back and forth just staring at the wall that sealed him off from his target, he shouted: "Hey Warlock, what you doing over there on your side?"

Warlock took out his staff and twisted a little sphere at the top of it, he then brought the staff head down to the ground and made a circle of black ink around him, he then inscribed a triangle in it.

SB again said, "Come on Warlock, I know you're there…what the heck are you doing?" but still no response.

Warlock then started tracing intricate designs into the spaces of the inscribed triangle, he then responded: "Just putting a few finishing touches on an incantation circle I'm making, so try not to get upset."

Aelita heard this and wondered when help (if any) would arrive, suddenly Wizard virtualized right above her. He looked at her and said, "Excuse me but if you could direct me to any bad guys so I could kick their rear ends I'd be thankful."

She pointed to the wall Warlock was behind and said that he was working on something called an incantation circle, Wizard then said, "My dear you better get low to the ground, I'm going to try and work on a counter spell…but if he's as far ahead as I think he is, I may not have time to complete it." Wizard got to his knees, pointed his staff straight up, closed his eyes and started to make this low humming noised.

Meanwhile Warlock had just completed the circle; he twisted the sphere so the staff wouldn't lay anymore ink on the circle. Then he started to trace over the design, each tracing stroke left a lavender coloured light. Once the entire circle had been lit up, he then brought his staff up and struck the circle with it. The next set of events happened real quickly, after Warlock had struck the circle, the walls sealing him and SB off from Aelita suddenly exploded. They were now free to move in and capture her.

Aelita looked up and saw that the walls had been destroyed, terrified at the sight of Warlock in front of her and SB behind. She suddenly saw Wizard get up from the ground and go into a fighter stance, Warlock then said, "So Dark Angel was right…you're alive Wizard, great to see you're back."

Wizard brought his staff head close to Warlock's neck and replied, "Spare me the speech Warlock, you and Sargent Numbnuts over there tried to kill me…I just want to know, where's Devian now, what does he have planned?"

Warlock said, "Heck if I should know and that's really none of your business, now are we going to fight…or just stand here and talk all day?" Wizard suddenly charged at Warlock and the battle between those two began, SB then saw his chance to grab Aelita and take in the glory for himself, he could just imagine Devian giving him a higher status then what he had now…maybe even saving him a spot in the Sacred Four, Devian's most cunning group.

"Come here little lady, Devian's awaiting a report and when I bring him you…he might reward me for it." SB said as he grabbed Aelita with a firm hand. Aelita, in mid panic mind you, kicked SB in the balls. SB went down wheezing and gasping for breath. Wizard looked at her and yelled, "GET OUT OF HERE, GET TO THE TOWER…GO INSIDE IT AND USE THE CODE, THEN GET BACK OUT BEFORE IT IMPLODES!"

Aelita at that moment understood what Wizard meant, she ran for the tower. Warlock then looked at SB and said, "Get up you oaf, go after her before she destroys the tower and puts our asses on Devian's grill!" Sarge looked at Warlock and said, "Give me a minute, she kicked me down in the candy bag."

Aelita was almost to the tower when SB gave pursuit, she quickly went inside. It wasn't much different then the towers Xana activated, she got onto the platform and projected herself to the upper level. Once there she activated the code and everything, the tower started to shake. She quickly got out, Wizard looked at Warlock and said, "Well that's it…see you later I guess?"

"Hellsing, now would be a good time?" Wizard said, back in Roderick's room Hellsing said, "ENGAGING CHRONO-REWIND." And just like that the day started over for Roderick. But not just for Roderick, it started over for the others too…Jeremy himself was a little puzzled as to why he was reliving the same day. He hadn't been at the factory to return to the past or anything.

MEANWHILE…BACK AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

"I DON'T GET IT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Devian shouted at Sargent Bash and Warlock, "Boss, we tried to stop her...seriously we did, she just was a little to quick for us, please find it in your heart to—" Warlock pleaded, nearly weeping. But Devian cut him off and shouted, "SILENCE!"

All went quiet for a moment then Devian settled down and said, "You're both lucky I have a plan of action now, I traced the signal those kids use to get to Lyoko, it's coming from a factory not far from an academy school. I have the papers filled out, Bash, you will attend that school. Warlock, you and Dark Angel will attend the High School."

Warlock looked at the school ID's and paperwork…everything was in order, then he saw the fourth ID and pile of paperwork and asked, "Uh boss, were you planning on coming with us too?"

Devian chuckled and said, "No, but I may consider that if you continue to fail me at this rate…but I am sending someone else that you & Dark Angel may know very well."

Suddenly the metal door behind Warlock and SB opened with a hiss, and in stepped someone. Warlock looked back and with jaw gapped open shook his head and said, "N-n-n-no s-sir, please I b-b-b-beg of you…NOT HER!"

Who is this new person in the plot…read the next chapter to find out more.


	7. Chapter 6: Identity and Memory

Roderick was now nervous, not only had all LEGION activity gone quiet…but also the new students were here today, the feeling that Roderick's intestines were at this moment twisting inside him would probably be an understatement. The two new kids' names were Tao and Prescott, in Trig. Class he finally caught a glimpse of both of them. Prescott looked very much like an older version of Ulrick, while Tao had dirty blond hair. Prescott sported a black shirt w/ beige spring jacket and khakis while Tao gave off sort of an all black look except for a pair of acid washed jeans.

Roderick stared at Tao for sometime, he didn't look like the guy he knew from ago. But he knew that appearances could change over time, that Tao could change his appearance to blend in with his surroundings…like a chameleon. Tao saw Roderick and gave a faint smile, Roderick saw the smile and returned it…but there was something in it that was ordering his spine to freeze up.

At the academy two new students had also enrolled, by names of Chase and Sabrina. Chase sort of looked like some ARMY washout sporting a pair of Camo Pants w/ Camo Jacket, he had a tank top on under the jacket and a pair of what could only be supposed as steel toed boots. Sabrina on the other hand sported a rose colored blouse with an ivory white vest, and a gray skirt. She wore black socks reaching up to about the knee and leather sandals, she ran her fingers through her hay blond hair. Chase on the other hand had brown hair in a mullet style hair cut, everyone gave a amused look…Chase pointed at them, and wagging his finger at them he said, "Don't even think that, just because I have the hair doesn't mean I fit the stereo-type!"

After school Tao and Prescott (along with Chase and Sabrina) were picked up by a black van, once inside a TV screen with Devian's silhouette came on. "Good Evening my operatives…I suppose phase one went according to plan?"

"Phase one has been completed Boss, awaiting orders." Chase said with some pride.

Devian nodded, "Excellent, Excellent, very good…I've decided to send over some additional operatives as well, from our overseas regime. Valaad Hagart and Cyril Lafayette you might know them better as—."

"As Nightmare and Phantomae…we await their arrival." Sabrina finished.


	8. Chapter 7: Wizard Revealed

Roderick was back in his room, he didn't know why but something told him that Tao Li was still the one he had met the one he had betrayed long ago when he was part of their group, Tao had called him his friend before Roderick had defected, before he had become a hunted man.

Hellsing said, "Cheer up dear Roderick, it still may not be the same Tao Li you remember?"

Roderick turned over on his bed and replied, "It's him I know it, it just has to be…Devian found out where I am, I have to leave, I have to get out of here!"

Hellsing then said, "Roderick, you can't keep running from them…you know if you just run for it they'll find you again sooner or later, and plus you still need to hide that third CD may I remind you of what is on that disk."

Roderick then realized that Hellsing was right, "Yeah I suppose you're right, and you don't have to remind me what's on that disk. The only problem is _where_ to hide it?"

MEANWHILE…AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

Valaad and Cyril had just arrived; Sabrina greeted them and said that Devian wanted to have a word with them. They entered the conference room when a screen came on and Devian's silhouette came on the screen, "Hello gentlemen…I do hope that your flight here was comfortable?"

Valaad was the first to speak, "Yeah, but I don' see why yeh had to call us to come here?"

Cyril followed with, "You said that there was some urgent news you had to speak to us about, and I for one would like to know what exactly is going on!"

"La patience mon cher Cyril, la Patience …I will explain it to you soon enough, just know I have a job for both of you, and I need it done flawlessly." Devian replied, Valaad finished with: "Okay then, let's hear it an' get it over wit'."

Devian then said, "I know that I don't need to tell you about my precious towers in Lyoko?" both Valaad and Cyril nodded.

Devian continued, "Well, as of the last few weeks our progress has been…how should I put this, sidelined…due to four people capable of going there too. Whether they are hackers, or just some kids who got hold of a good thing, we know not."

"You mean to tell us that Warlock, Dark Angel, and Sargent Bash…got beat by a bunch of petits gosses!" Cyril laughed. Valaad then added, "I jus' knew that Sarge would one day bite off a bit more than he could chew."

Suddenly a voice came from behind them saying, "Don't underestimate them you two, they're skilled in their offense and defense…you two underestimate them and you'll end up getting your butts kicked too." Cyril looked behind and saw Warlock leaning against the wall behind them.

Devian then said, "Warlock is correct, don't underestimate them…in fact, that is why I'm sending Warlock, Seraph, and Dark Angel with you."

Warlock's spine at that moment froze, "S-S-Seraph sir, I d-d-don't understand why we would n-need her along?" he said.

"Why not Warlock, are you still afraid of what I did at our last sleepover?" Sabrina asked, a sort of gurgling noise emanated from Warlock's throat. He was at a loss of words.

"All that aside." Devian said in a commanding tone, "You two along with Dark Angel will accompany Nightmare and Phantomae, is that clear?" They both nodded.

MEANWHILE…AT THE FACTORY:

Jeremy was doing some diagnostics on the CODE: EARTH program when he got a signal from the Mountain Region of Lyoko, he scanned it and found it was another LEGION tower, he called Odd, Yumi, and Ulrick and told them to come to the factory immediately.

Meanwhile Roderick had gotten the same signal, he ready the gateway for use…and quickly went through.

At that time the others were already there and heading for the tower, when they were at least ten yards from it when Warlock and Dark Angel appeared. "I'm afraid we can't allow you to go any farther than you have now!" Warlock said in a commanding tone.

"Listen…you guys are the bad guys, and we're the good guys…so why not just get out of our way and let us take out that tower of yours?" Odd asked.

"Well I guess the five of us will just have to get our hands dirty and make you leave this tower alone?" Dark Angel said with what looked like a bluffing sigh.

Yumi then said, "Maybe you two don't know how to count, but there are four of us…and only two of you."

"But that is where you are wrong young lady, for we have friend in hiding…and they're dying to meet you."

Suddenly from the ground came the sound of an organ, the ground shook and the group watched as a pipe organ, playing the theme from _The Phantom of the Opera_, rose out of the ground. Sitting at the top of it was an angel-like figure in a white robe; four white wings shimmered behind it. The person playing the organ looked very much like the Andrew Lloyd Weber version of the Phantom right down to the mask. And kneeling right beside him was a really creepy looking knight (I guess Nightmare from Soul Caliber would be an example of what this guy looked like).

Warlock then said, "Say hello to our friends, Seraph, Nightmare, and our musical guest Phantomae."

They all looked ready to spring an attack, Warlock looked at them and taunted, "The fear in you is strong yes, you are afraid to fail!"

Meanwhile Wizard was making tracks…why the gateway had dropped him off so far from the tower he had no clue, when he arrived he saw the battle had gone underway. He also saw that Devian had sent Seraph, Nightmare and Phantomae. But the thing that seemed strange was that Dark Angel had been sent alone, usually Dark Angel would always come accompanied by either Warlock or SB. "Well, well, well…so you finally came to join the party Wizard, shall we dance." Wizard pulled out his staff and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Meanwhile Yumi was having problems with Dark Angel, not only was he hard to keep still, but from what Jeremy had told her his wing attacks were only weakening her down by 10 hit points each time. Probably to wear her down before he made his main attack.

Odd was having only minor disputes with Phantomae for these two reasons, One: Phantomae was quicker than he was, Two: Phantomae was armed with a saber and was deflecting every Laser Arrow with it, Suddenly Phantomae covered himself with his cape.

Odd gave a mocking laugh and said, "If you think that cape is going to save you, you better think again." He aimed a Laser Arrow directly at the cape and fired when it hit the cape came off and underneath was nothing but Phantomae's mask. Odd picked it up and thought, "_Where is he…he just couldn't have up and left?_"

All the sudden Odd heard inside his head a voice…it said (or sang for that matter): _"The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside YOUR MIND!"_ All the sudden Odd felt something hit him hard in the back, the mask flipped in the air like a coin and landed back on Phantomae's face. "Tour impressionnant, wouldn't you say?" Phantomae said. Odd didn't answer, "Le petit camarade silencieux, aren't you? Ah, don't worry, the _Angel of Music_ will make you speak!"

Ulrick was probably having the worst luck, Nightmare was a complete powerhouse…one thrust of his lance had depleted Ulrick of at least 40 hit points, "I'd think abou' runnin' laddie…if I waz you." Ulrick got up and kept his sword pointed at Nightmare, Nightmare gave a harsh laugh and said, "Laddie, do you think that flimsy thing is gonna protect yer from me?" Ulrick didn't answer.

Wizard and Warlock were still going at it, blasting back and forth. "I wish you hadn't gone and defected from us Wizard, my friend it saddens me that we have to fight each other." Warlock said, Wizard laughed at this and said, "Saddens you, when I was with the group you only showed insanity. You're not going to get away with this, I won't let you!" Warlock then said, "What makes you think we haven't already, you know what those towers are capable of…once the Dark Tower is constructed, we will have endless power over the Internet. Everyone said the Internet was for everyone to share, but LEGION will finally put a price tag on it."

Suddenly Warlock heard SB's voice say, "Don't even think about taking him on, he's still got most of his hit points. Yours are nearly spent, come back to base immediately!" Warlock looked at Wizard and said, "Looks like will have to finish this another day Roderick, Ciao for now." And with that Warlock disappeared.

Wizard then looked at the tower and said, "This one's mine!" With one mighty leap he landed on his feet and made a dash for the tower.

Dark Angel finally had the girl where he needed her to be, one shot is all he needed, he let his wings out in full spread, a black light sort of glow emanated from them. Dark Angel yelled: "SHADOW ARRAY!" and just like that a beam of dark energy came out of them and aimed for Yumi, at that moment she saw something stand in the way of the beam and fly over her. It was Wizard; he had taken what would've been a silver bullet for her. When he got up Yumi saw the face behind the robe, it was Roderick! She looked into his eyes and he into hers', both of them speechless. Then Wizard realized his face was exposed, he quickly recovered it, picked himself up and ran for the tower.

Seraph had seen Wizard and thought to herself, "_Wizard's alive…I have to tell Devian, words are going to fly when he hears this!_" and with that she disappeared.

Wizard entered the tower and destroyed it, Hellsing activated CHRONO-REWIND. And the day started over again, Yumi still couldn't believe Wizard was Roderick. Suddenly there came a knock on the door, she opened it and there was Roderick on the other side. "You know my secret now…the question is can I trust you with this?" Roderick said in a whisper reaching into his pocket, he then pulled out a CD and said, "I need a place to hide this for awhile, hide it well…keep it safe." And with that he started to leave.

"Roderick…wait," Yumi said in a worried tone, grabbing Roderick's arm. "Why the secrecy…why not tell us what you know, please if you know how to fight these LEGION creeps…then please team up with us."

Roderick gave her a look of both sadness and worry and said, "I work alone…hide that disk is all I ask of you."

MEANWHILE…AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

Warlock told Sargent Bash about the others seeing Wizard, they both begged Nightmare and Phantomae not to tell Devian, Nightmare said: "Don' worry yourself your secret is safe wit' me."

"De même qu'I." said Phantomae.

Later on Warlock and Sargent Bash were summoned to see Devian, they wondered what he could want from them?

When they entered the room with the screen, they saw Sabrina right next to it, Devian said: "Sit down, I have something to ask both of you." Warlock and SB did as they had been offered, Devian continued, "A little bird told me earlier today that it had seen something that it thought was an illusion, but when it saw it was real it flew over here and gave me the news," They both looked at Sabrina who had a evil looking smile on her face, "The question is, how could you let it happen?!"

"Ah, we don't know what you mean sir?" Sargent Bash said.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME SB! I KNOW THAT WIZARD'S ALIVE! I MEAN I GIVE YOU TWO ONE EASY MISSION AND YOU SCREW IT UP!" Devian barked at them.

"Devian, we had no idea he'd attack himself…I just thought it be better if we didn't have to give you the bad news because you just seem so happy with success."

Devian slammed down on the table in the screen and said, "DO I LOOK LIKE A LITTLE KID WHO'LL THROW A TEMPERTANTRUM IF HE'S NOT PLEASED!?! NO I THINK NOT!!!!!"

"_But you sure are acting like one._" Warlock thought to himself, Cyril heard the yelling and entered the room.

Devian finally calmed down and said, "Maybe I've underestimated these kids and Wizard all together, it's like the proverb says: _Si vous voulez quelque chose fait, faites irréprochablement il vous!_"

"I couldn't have put it better myself, though it actually says: If you want something done _right_, do it yourself. But your version also does it justice." Cyril commented.

"Does that mean—?" SB asked, but before he could finish Devian said, "Yes my dear Sargent Bash, I will go to Lyoko and battle these children myself, Seraph and Phantomae will accompany me…of course, and for punishment, Sarge I believe being suspended from the virtualizer for a few days should cover you."

"I guess that goes for me as well?" Warlock asked.

Devian shook his head and replied, "No, Sabrina has thought of an appropriate punishment for you." He looked at her and saw she had a pair of handcuffs in her hand. "She believes that a sleepover is in order for you, I don't see why it'd be a punishment. But she's always surprised me."

Warlock took one look at the handcuffs and in a small high-pitched voice bleated out "Mother."


	9. Chapter 8: No Secret's Ever Safe

Roderick was slightly relieved that he had given the disk to someone he could trust, but now the question was where was their system located? Roderick had asked Hellsing to trace their signal, it took awhile but Hellsing said that their base of operations was a factory somewhere near here.

Roderick to his mini-hacker computer and his handgun with him, he quickly left campus grounds and went to the factory. On the main level Roderick saw nothing but an old elevator, Hellsing explained that the system they use might be underground to avoid detection. Roderick entered the elevator and pressed the down button, Hellsing then instructed that there may be a second panel to which with the right sequence of buttons could access the underground facility.

Roderick found the hidden access panel and hooked his mini-hacker up to it, and decoded the sequence. When the doors reopened he was standing in front of him was a giant computer system, Roderick walked around it for about 10 seconds, he looked at every little part of it.

Then on the arm of the chair he saw what might be the reason it was here, on the chair arm was a tiny embossed skull with a starburst symbol behind it. "Devian made this." Roderick whispered to himself, and Roderick knew for a fact that Devian had made a certain number of 'Super Computers' and had hidden them where no one would have the wit to look.

Roderick then sat in the chair and accessed the computer, he saw a headset and thinking no harm could be done put it on. He then pulled out a zip disk out and slipped into its certified drive, he searched the files until he found the virtualization programs. Then he started loading them onto the disk. All the sudden Aelita came on the screen and asked, "Jeremy…what are you doing?"

"Sorry darling, but Jeremy's not here right now…please leave a message after the beep. _BEEP!_" Aelita then asked, "Who are you? What did you do with Jeremy!"

Roderick then replied, "Name's Roderick, Jeremy wasn't even here when I found this place…I'm just commandeering this system for a few minutes. So just relax, I'm not here to harm you."

When Roderick was finished, he popped the zip disk out of the drive. But before he could get at it, he heard the elevator coming back down…someone was coming. He quickly removed the mini-hacker and hid just as the elevator came to a stop.

Roderick peeked over the corner where he was, he saw Jeremy exit the elevator and access the computer.

Jeremy then saw the zip disk and said to himself, "I don't remember leaving you here?"

Roderick then spoke up and said, "I believe you have something that belongs to me, I think you better hand it over…right now."

Jeremy looked away and when he saw Roderick he said, "RODERICK!? How'd you get down here? What are you doing here even?!"

Roderick's only reply was, "Just give me the zip disk and I promise I'll leave, you won't see me here again." Jeremy took the zip disk and pocketed it, not sure what was on it. Roderick then gave a ticked off look and said, "You're making a big mistake Jeremy, and you're making me want to do something I don't want to do."

"Whatever is on this disk is from our database…I can't let you leave with it." Jeremy protested, Roderick then gave a sigh and said, "I'm not going to be surprised if they have to wire your jaw shut after this…_SYNC-YAW!_" Just then Roderick came at Jeremy with a roundhouse kick, Jeremy ducked under and tried to get some distance between himself and Roderick. But Roderick did a kick off the wall and landed directly in Jeremy's path, "I'm know you won't let me have it…but I can't let you leave with that disk!" Roderick said in a stern tone. He then brought his leg up into the air and then with a "_SYNC-YAW!_" brought it down with incredible force, Jeremy rolled out of the way just before the shoe met the steel floor and gave off a loud _CLUNK-K-K _noise.

Jeremy went into a fighter stance ready to defend himself against Roderick, "Your stance is a little loose, but perfect…you must have watched many Martial Arts tournaments." Roderick commented, Jeremy smiled a bit and said, "Actually my friends Ulrick and Yumi practice a bit during their free hours, so I just observe and assimilate a bit of it myself."

Roderick bowed in respect and said, "Okay then, let's see what you can do…_SYNC-YAW!_" Roderick then attacked with another roundhouse kick, Jeremy blocked it and delivered a knee to the gut of Roderick. Roderick backed off and said, "Nice shot, I guess I'll have to take my fighting up a notch, _SYN-SYNC-YAW!_" Roderick then came at Jeremy with blinding speed and delivered a knee to the gut and an elbow to the back. Knocking Jeremy to the ground.

Roderick checked Jeremy's breathing and pulse, he was still alive thankfully. Roderick then went for the pocket that contained the disk, but Jeremy's grabbed him by the wrist and said: "I won't let you take that disk!" then threw Roderick on his back, throwing himself (Jeremy) on top of him (Roderick).

"Good show Jeremy, but you're not as strong as I am." Roderick commented before throwing Jeremy off of him, he then got up and decided to end this quickly and make Jeremy forfeit the disk. Jeremy got up and charged at Roderick, stopping only a few inches from the shaft of Roderick's handgun. "You cheater, you knew you could've ended this any time you wanted?" Jeremy said, not so much irritated as scared.

Roderick nodded and said, "Now…the disk, and then I'll leave." Jeremy made no movement towards the pocket, "Kid, this thing is not meant for you…please cough over the disk!" Roderick exclaimed. Jeremy then made a nervously reached into his pocket and handed Roderick the disk. Roderick plucked it from Jeremy's hand and with the gun still concentrated on Jeremy said, "Thank you…now farewell, Abschied, commiato, До свидания пока, 一會儿見." As soon as Roderick was in the elevator car he removed the clip, pocketed the gun, pressed the up button, and was gone.

Jeremy was still standing there, still trying to cope with what had just transpired. He then walked over to the chair and gave a sigh of relief.

Back on the surface Roderick looked at the disk, "_With this in my possession, I'll be able to see what I'm working with here._"


	10. Chapter 9:Devian Comes Out to Play

Thank you for all the reviews, I'm hoping for more on some of my other fan fics.

Roderick sort of felt sorry he had to use the gun at all to get the zip disk back, but he realized it had to be done…if it had to end one way or the other, but he wished it hadn't ended like that. Making him look like the bad guy when he was just trying to help them.

But there was another thing resting in the back of his mind that disturbed him that the system Jeremy and his friends were using had once belonged to Devian. What if Devian found out? Would he do everything in his power to stop them from using it any further? This and many other questions revolving around that computer were left unanswered.

Roderick put the disk into his computer and said to himself, "These kids virtual forms are low level…I mean in a small skirmish that's okay, but if things continue as they are…or if they have to face Devian himself, they aren't going to last a second."

Roderick knew sure Devian hired on-line mercenaries, sure who wouldn't when you're a virtual crime boss so twisted that even The Black Market is afraid of you. But hiring these guys didn't mean Devian was a wimp, he had learned and seen this first hand back then, when he was still a good relation to have. By what Roderick remembered…the pre-LEGION Devian had created all these 'Super Computers' all around the globe.

Hellsing then came on the screen and said, "Roderick…I think we have a problem, I'm getting a major energy surge in the Desert region, but it's not a tower. You know it might be…you know." Roderick said, "Keep an eye on it Hellsing tell me if anything turns up."

Back at the factory Jeremy had been getting the same energy surge; he sent all three to check on it. When they arrived they saw Seraph and Phantomae. "Okay you two where's the tower?" Ulrick asked, Phantomae said, "There's no tower…our boss would just like to know if you would reconsider his offer?"

Ulrick replied, "I thought we had made ourselves clear on our first encounter that the answer was NO!"

Phantomae shook his head and said, "Devian feared you'd once again reject his lavish offer, that is why he has come here himself to do not but give you a small sample of what power he could offer you."

Phantomae and Seraph started to walk away from where they had been presently standing, suddenly there came a great fountain of flames out of the ground, followed by several rooster tails of sparks. Suddenly there came a voice saying: "FOOLISH CHILDREN, DID YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU DESTROY MY PRECIOUS TOWERS AND GET AWAY WITH IT, NOW BE AFRAID…FOR YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF WHAT SHALL BE THE PAST, PRESENT, AND FOREVER THE FUTURE FATE OF LYOKO!"

Instantly the flames and sparks started to take shape of a person, at first it looked like a knight, but not Nightmare. Then they saw a pair of dragon wings open behind him, it continued: "YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A TRUE GOD, I AM WHAT YOUR NIGHTMARES HAVE PREPAIRED YOU FOR…FEEL ME AND FEAR ME, FOR I AM THE LEADER OF LEGION, I **AM** LEGION…**_I AM DEVIAN!!!_**"

Suddenly the flames subsided and Devian stood before them, Yumi was speechless, Ulrick stared in horror, Odd was still trying to figure out what had just transpired.

Meanwhile Roderick was catching up on some Trig homework when Hellsing said, "Roderick, I found the source of the energy surge, it's Devian…he's in Lyoko." Roderick started up the gateway when Hellsing said, "There's another problem, it's those kids sir, I believe they're going to fight Devian!"

Roderick cursed under his breath and headed for the factory.

Ulrick was the first to attack; he first tried a single attack. But Devian grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him against the ground. Yumi used her fan, it hit him…but it looked as if it had done nothing but enraged him further. He then left Ulrick alone and charged after her.

Jeremy was keeping track of hit points, Ulrick's little mistake had cost him 70. Yumi was already down to 30, he looked at the numbers and said to himself, "How can this be?"

Roderick then answered, "Because Devian is an Avatar, tell them to get their butts out of there, he's beyond them!"

Yumi then received an uppercut and was gone before she hit the ground, Ulrick got up and tried 'Triangulate'. But Devian just laughed and said, "Do you think your ability of confusion works against me?" He then conjured a ring of energy and shouted, "SOUL RING!" The ring then expanded and nailed all three simultaneously, and then Odd was alone.

Jeremy then saw the 'Odd vs. Devian' thing appear and then understood why Devian was doing so well, Devian had a max of 700 hit points. Odd fired off three Laser Arrows, which lowered the total to 640. Devian then went into a trance, Jeremy then saw Devian's attack power skyrocket.

Roderick took the headset from Jeremy and yelled, "Odd, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! YOUR POWER DOESN'T EVEN COMPARE WITH HIS…GET THE HELL OUT RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly Devian started to glow, Odd asked: "Jeremy, Roderick…what's he doing?"

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS…JUST **RUN!**" Roderick shouted. But in Odd's case it was already too late, with a shrieking scream Devian emitted a huge energy bubble, Odd hit the edge of it and instantly devirtualized. But the bubble kept expanding until it was at least a half a mile in diameter.

When the bubble subsided, nothing that it had surrounded except for a few dust particles and a 1.5 meter island which Devian stood upon was left.

Back at the factory Roderick gave Jeremy the headset back when they heard Devian say, "HEAR AND HEED MY WARNING, IF YOU CONTINUE TO DESTROY MY TOWERS THIS WILL BE THE FATE THE BEFALLS YOU FOOLS!!!"

Roderick went down to see if the others were okay, when he saw they were he walked up to Odd and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so…but what are you doing here?" Odd replied and asked back. But Roderick just slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THREE THINKING!?!" Roderick shrieked at them, his blood was starting to boil, "WHAT WERE YOU THREE TRYING TO PROOVE! THAT WAS NO ORDINARY HALF WIT HACKER…THAT, MY FRIENDS WAS DEVIAN…THE CREATOR AND LEADER OF LEGION!!!"

"Gee, we're sorry Roderick…we didn't know he was that powerful?" Ulrick said, Roderick then regained his calm and said, "You three have now met the enemy, he is powerful yes, very powerful when compared with you…but with my help, when the time comes…you could be ready for him."

"If you know of a way that could help…then offer it to us." Yumi begged him.

Roderick looked at them, he saw the determination in them, but he knew they would need the commitment to back it up. "Okay then," Roderick started, a tone of seriousness in his voice now. "But I need your commitment on this, I can only teach you what I know if you three are willing to make 100% commitment to it right now. That means that if you say YES right now…you'll already be past the point of no return, and it means that you can't quit on me no matter how impossible the tasks might seem."

Yumi looked at Roderick, those eyes seemed to pierce her soul somehow. But she managed to say, "I'll give it my all."

"Count me in." Ulrick added.

"You can push me to Judgement Day…I'm not afraid." Odd finished.

Roderick looked at Odd and in an ominous tone said, "You will be…you will be."


	11. Chapter 10: Further Explanation

The next day, after school Roderick went to the factory to make preperations for the training he was to give these kids.

Roderick then contacted Jeremy and said, "I just got the program installed, tell the others to come to the factory…I'll be waiting for them."

When they all arrived Roderick greeted them. "Are you ready for your first lesson?" he asked, they all nodded.

Once in Lyoko Roderick said, "Okay Jeremy…start her up!" Suddenly the surroundings disappeared and they found themselves in pitch-blackness.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ulrick asked. Roderick turned around and said, "Welcome to the training fields, right now you see nothing because I don't wish to rush you into something like a soldier with his head cut off! That was the mistake you made with Devian, but with my training that won't be likely to happen again."

Roderick looked at them and then said, "I think you already know about your virtual forms' abilities by now, Yumi…yours are that fan attack and telekinesis, Ulrick…yours are 'Triplicate' and 'Triangulate', and Odd…yours are Laser Arrow and Foresight. I know this because I studied your profiles, they are all good abilities."

He continued, "But against someone like Devian, well you get the picture…the truth is your virtual forms have other abilities more amazing than the ones before it, but at this moment you cannot access them until you go to the next level. Right now you are all level one, while I myself am a level four."

"So until we get to the next level, we're pretty much weaklings. But is that all going to the next level can do is unlock abilities?" Ulrick asked.

Roderick shook his head and replied, "No, it can also increase your hit points…SB is at level one as well but is nearing the next level, Warlock and Dark Angel are level two, Nightmare is a three, and Phantomae and Seraph are both level four."

"What about Devian…what level is he on?" Odd asked.

Roderick gave a deep sigh and said, "Devian is a level 10, or what is called an 'Avatar Level' he has reached the pinnacle of virtual evolution and for there cannot go any higher."

Then the darkness ended and Roderick said, "There, I think that good enough for our first lesson…but don't worry, the real hard stuff will begin this weekend."

And with that they left Jeremy and the others going one way, Roderick the other.


	12. Chapter 11: Devian's Past

LEGION HEADQUARTERS…

"And then he blows the last one away with this huge energy bubble." Cyril finished, telling the others about how Devian had defeated those kids. Devian then came down the stairs; he had a black trench coat and khakis on, as well as a purple T-shirt (not to forget black tennis shoes and sunglasses). He ran a hand through his curly brown hair and said, "You're forgetting one detail Phantomae, I hardly broke a sweat." Then he heard him say to himself, "_You also forgot one thing, they must be using one of your prototypes…but which one?_"

"But which one?" Devian muttered, they all looked at him with a puzzled look, "What did you say?" Dark Angel asked him.

Devian looked up and answered, "I think these kids might be using one of my virtualizer prototypes, I just wish I knew which one?!"

"You know funny thing was that girl those kids are with wasn't there this time." Phantomae added, Devian then asked, "There was another, what did she look like?"

Phantomae (or Cyril if you prefer) went into deep thought and said, "Well she was beautiful in appearance, short hair…funny color too, sort of a reddish-pink…"

Sargent Bash then added, "I think they called her, Ae…Aeli…Ae, well I can't remember the name, but it began with that."

"Aelita…" Devian said under his breath, "Aelita…they're using # 13!" Devian then looked at them and said, "This meeting is adjourned, go back to your resonated areas. I'll call you if I need anything." They all left except for Sabrina, she asked, "Michel, Devian…what's wrong? Come on, I mean I'm your little sister as well as a member of LEGION…so come on, fill me in."

Devian turned to Sabrina and said, "Okay Sabrina, I guess you deserve to know…Before LEGION, before any of this, even before the limousine accident…"Devian then removed the glove on his left hand to reveal a gold robotic hand, with one twist of his forearm and a clicking noise he removed the forearm from the trench coat sleeve and continued. "I was thinking about giving the Internet a physical shape, I created a virtual world as a result. It took ten months to make it all, linking it to all sorts of sites and technologies but I did it, but there was a problem…"

"Yes I think I understand…continue," Sabrina said.

Devian continued, "Well I had the theory of transferring living material there, but the first 12 prototypes which involved the same process as a scanner were less than satisfactory, but number 13…well that was something special, it was sort of the ancestor to The Gateway program we use now, and the only one I ever got successfully working. I even created a little virtual friend so that the place wouldn't seem so barren; I gave her a name, abilities—Oh it was magic, Hours and hours of love and magic. I even started on a program that would bring her to our world. But when I had created a blueprint for that program…I…I had entered a few algorithms I probably shouldn't have and instead created something that shouldn't have been there from the start. I had to shut down the system, but not before saving Aelita's information on a back-up file."

Devian finished with, "After the accidental failure of #13, I created four more…but none of them met the same succession as #13 had…and that's it, I didn't know if the Government had found it or not until now. That's why I'm creating these towers, not only to control everything electronic, but to take back everything I lost in my life before the limo accident!"

Sabrina put her hand on Devian's shoulder and said, "Then why not tell those kids the story you just told me? I'm sure they'll understand?"

Devian leered at her and said, "How could they understand, they got hold of that thing on whim…handed to them on a silver platter, I on the other hand had to devout 117 hours of my sweet time on this earth, without sleep mind you, to get that thing running! If you ask me they should be thanking—no, no, that's too weak of a word for this…they should be _bowing _before me!"

Then Devian looked at his watch and said, "Look at the time, we better get going home or Camryn's going to think we were kidnapped by Eco-Terrorists."


	13. Chapter 12: Infiltration and Nightmares

Roderick had Trig homework again; he quickly did it hoping to pull off at least a C-. He was more interested in preparing the next lesson for the kids; he could more or less envision the look on Devian's face when he would learn that they weren't a bunch of pushovers anymore.

Meanwhile Devian kept obsessing over the fact that those kids were using one of his old prototypes, he pulled out a Newspaper article that read, **LOOK OUT S. HAWKING…MICHEL LENHOX RIGHT BEHIND YOU!** And in some ways this article made him smile a bit, for it was true…next to S. Hawking, he Michel was extremely bright, but he didn't like to brag or show anyone how smart he was on a dare…for that was far beyond him.

Devian then started to reflect upon his past, he then came to the one article that he had feared to see: **TRAGEDY STRIKES: LENHOX HEIR AND HEIRESS IN ACCIDENT, HEIR LOSES FOREARM…HEIRESS PAYS WITH HER LIFE.** He then pulled out a bracelet, he remembered that she had made it for him a week before the accident. Once they were both of age, they were both going to control the family Software Company together.

He then heard a knock on the door and heard Sabrina ask, "Michel, what are you doing in there?" Michel quickly hid the stuff and replied, "Come in."

Sabrina looked at him and asked, "What's wrong…you look troubled by something?"

Michel looked at her and told himself, "_You've been holding this off for a year and a half now…you have to tell her now!_" But what he said was, "I'm going to go out for a bit…I'll be back shortly." He grabbed a hard floppy and disappeared out the door.

Michel went walking down the street next to the river, there he saw the factory and said to himself, "Time to face my demons." He entered to factory and then saw the elevator, "Please let this be a dream, please let it not be there?" He begged himself, but inside he knew it would be. He entered the elevator, at first he didn't remember the access code…but then it hit him, he didn't stop at the computer room…he went into the scanner room, and opened the hatch in the center of the room. "You're down here, my mistake, my curse, my personal Frankenstein." When he made it to the bottom he saw the glowing pool, he knew that it was here he would see his folly once more. He then flipped the switch and watched the tower of electronic casing and circuits rise out of the pool, on the front of it he saw the mark of the monster he had created and muttered, "Xana."

He put the disk into a mini-hacker he had brought with him and scanned the files until he found what he was looking for, "Heh, Heh, Hee…those kids aren't going to like me much longer."

When he was finished he quickly submerged the computer again and left the factory.


	14. Chapter 13: Devian's New Toys

As Michel made his way back home he couldn't help but think about what new strength this disk would give him, when he was a block away from his place he could hear it; Sabrina was practicing on her Viola. He'd signed her up for lessons a few summers back, she had protested at first…but after a few months she could play a few songs without screwing up.

He opened the door and went up to his room; there he logged on to his computer and put in the disk. "Now let's see…what do I want to do first?" he muttered to himself then continued, "Color change should be the first step…" he was on there until late at night, then he saved and removed the disk saying, "There, I'm finished…can't wait until tomorrow."

The next morning Roderick contacted the group telling them that there next lesson was ready and to come to the factory as soon as they could, Roderick started up the Gateway and went through so he'd be there before them.

When they got there Roderick greeted them and said, "Today is going to be a simple endurance course, nothing I don't think you three can't handle," a holographic map appeared in front of them and he continued, "The first part will be a simple run up an incline of 17 degrees, followed by a small drop of 10 feet. This will follow to a set of moving targets, destroy them and the second leg of the course will begin. Now this part will test your agility, there are a bunch of rock formations which you'll have to jump and slide under, which will lead you to the second set of moving targets…what makes this second set different than the first is that they'll shoot back at you, destroy them and the last part will open up." Roderick pointed to the last part and said, "Now this part will truly test you, it'll start with the same jumping and sliding maneuvers…but then you'll have to climb up a cliff wall, sounds simple…right? Well then try climbing it with a 30 lbs. Weight on you. This will lead to the final set of targets, now these are the mother of all your past targets because not only will they shoot—."

At this point Odd started to zone out thinking, "_Geez this guy likes to hear himself talk, I wish he'd just let us get on with the lesson_." Then he snapped back to reality and heard Roderick say, "And that's it…everybody got it down now?" Ulrick and Yumi nodded, Odd nodded nervously. Roderick then said, "Okay Yumi, you'll go first…followed by Ulrick, and Odd will go last…Yumi, feel free to go whenever you're ready." Yumi stretched a bit then took off running, Roderick then made a sphere of gold light appear and rested it on his staff. For the next ten minutes Roderick would emit only a series of grumbles or growls from his mouth, but then he said: "Good Work Yumi, you only winged one of the targets on the second leg of the course…but that's okay, and don't feel that your telekinesis has limitations. Because that's what Devian leads you to believe, but as long as you're willing to go the distance…that should be it."

He then looked at Ulrick and said, "You're up." Ulrick took off full speed, and Roderick again made the grumbles and the growls, then he said, "Very Nice Ulrick, excellent use of Triangulate on the last part, also good use of your knee back there. All of you should know that your form here is a living weapon, it all matters on how you use it."

He then looked at Odd and said, "Okay…your turn." Odd took off up the incline, from the drop he could see the targets. He fired at a few Laser Arrows from a distance, just to get rid of them. He then jumped down and did a few strafing runs to get rid of what was left. The next part of the course was a little challenging, but not too difficult. He saw the next set of targets and ran towards them, as soon as he did that they started firing at him. Odd managed to destroy three of them before one hit him in the leg; Odd quickly back-flipped and fired two shots and destroyed the last couple.

The wall climb turned out to be a bit more difficult, "_Roderick said this was a 30 lbs. Weight…but it feels like 70_." Odd thought to himself, but he made it to the top anyway. The rock formations at the top involved more sliding under than jumping over. But when he saw the last set of targets he set out a game plan to just shoot them then join the others, he charged and fired at the target nearest to him, but instead of it hitting it, the target evaded the laser arrow and continued to fire. Odd had to spend most of his time dodging the blasts; he was seriously on the defensive end of things.

The targets finally fired three shots at Odd simultaneously and he was down, "_END PROGRAM_." Roderick called out. The targets suddenly stopped, and Odd saw Roderick standing over him, by the look of it Roderick was not too happy. "I didn't know the targets would do that?" Odd moaned out, Roderick helped him up and said, "That's because you weren't listening to me, if you had been you'd have known that the last set of targets evade your attacks…if those targets had been Devian, well then I wouldn't have felt sorry for you. So next time would you listen when I'm talking."

When they all left the factory Jeremy put his hand of Odd's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Odd, those targets were difficult…Roderick's just trying to help, don't let what he said get to you." Odd looked back at Jeremy and replied, "Yeah, but he was right…I didn't listen when I should of, if you ask me…I got what was coming to me."

MEANWHILE AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

Devian made his way to the control room with the disk, all the modifications he had made were complete: "Now all I have to do is lay the bait and those whelps and that fool Wizard will follow." Devian then laid in the algorithm for a new tower and placed it in the Polar Region. Slipping the disk into the A-Drive and with a devious smirk on his face he whispered, "Come out and play kids…I'll be waiting for you."

RODERICK'S ROOM:

Hellsing was the first one to detect LEGION's new tower, he alerted Roderick and Roderick went to Lyoko. There he met up with Ulrick, Yumi, and Aelita. Roderick asked where Odd was, Yumi told him that Odd had gone with them to the factory…but didn't come with them to the scanners, "You don't think I was too hard on him, do you guys?" They said no, but deep down Roderick knew what the answer was.

When they got to the tower it was deserted, no sign of Warlock or Dark Angel or anybody…just them and the tower, Roderick looked around and said to them, "Some things not right here, it's too easy…Devian knows we could destroy the tower and that would be that, it's almost like he lead us here."

"That my little friends is correct," A voice called out, they all then saw a floating, see-through head of Devian appeared. "Hmmm…not all of you are present. That's not a problem, I'll get the other one later…you'll be perfect for my test run."

"Test run of what?" Roderick asked, Devian laughed and said, "A test against a new program I created, well I shouldn't exactly say it's a new program seeing that you've met it before. Well in the words of Al Pacino: '_Say Hello to my Little Friend_." Suddenly the group watched as a black 'Crab' appeared in front of them. Well it is easy to say that they were horrified, "I figured seeing a remake of one of Xana's manifestations would have this affect on you, it was just common knowledge."

"But how could you know about Xana?" Ulrick asked.

Devian just then let out a bunch of wild laughter, "Know about it, Ha! I _named_ it!"

At that point Yumi, Ulrick, and Aelita just stood there shocked by what Devian had just said; "Does that mean you—?" Ulrick started to ask, but Devian cut him off and said, "Yes, I created Xana…well actually Xana was an accident, but these days…it seems to have become more of a use to me, and with my copying system I make as many copies as I see fit…now let's see, I think two should suffice." Just then another appeared. But both of them just stood there, no attempt in attacking what so ever.

"I don't understand, why aren't they attacking us?" Ulrick asked, Roderick then replied, "Because they're just here to protect the tower, they won't attack unless we try to get past them." Devian nodded in response to Roderick's response and said, "You're right again, they won't attack unless I command them to."

Roderick and the group went into a huddle, he said: "Okay here's the plan, aim for the legs. With any hope that'll bring them down, then we get back to destroying the tower…Aelita, until we're done you find somewhere safe to hide."

Aelita hid out of site behind an ice formation, Wizard drew out his staff and said, "Ready guys." They both nodded. Roderick darted for the one on the left and attacked one of the front legs; it fell to the ground struggling to stand up. Ulrick and Yumi took off the front legs of the one on the right; it collapsed all the same. "Well that was pretty simple, now to get to the—." Just then Roderick and the others saw the 'crabs' legs regenerate. Devian hissed with laughter and shouted, "YOU FOOLS! Did you really think I'd overlook such a weakness, that's a laugh!"

Just then the 'crabs' fired at Yumi and Ulrick, both of them disappeared. Back at the factory they both exited the scanners just about to collapse, Roderick then tuned into the factory's frequency and said, "Uh, Jeremy…I'd hate to say this but I need some backup here, I mean so far it's a stand off…but I don't think I can protect Aelita all by myself!"

Jeremy looked at Odd, Odd then backed away a bit and said, "Oh no, don't even think about it…he's tough I'm sure he'll be fine." Just then Roderick said, "Odd listen to me, I didn't mean to be that hard on you…but you guys said that you wanted to be ready for Devian and that's what I was trying to do, I was only throwing my highest expectations on you three because when he defeated you three…I saw something spark in you guys, and trust me Odd…I have more faith in you guys than I have in myself…now would you please hurry up and help me, I think my arms are starting to get tired!" With that Odd rushed into the elevator hoping he would be in time to help Roderick.

Meanwhile Roderick was hiding with Aelita, Roderick then looked up at the floating head of Devian, "Come on Devian…is this all you have in your arsenal, is a couple of ellipses with toothpicks for legs?!" Devian just snorted and replied, "You want more of a challenge? Well then let me show you the second half of my new artillery."

Just then a beige 'sphere-tank' (I have to call it that because I don't know it's true name out right) appeared behind them, Roderick point his staff at it and is soon as in opened up he fired off an energy blast and destroyed it. Roderick then looked at Aelita and said, "I'm going to eliminate one of those things, you stay here and wait for Odd."

Roderick stepped out of the protection of the ice and called out, "Quantum Dagger!" and sent a dagger shaped light at the 'crab' on the right, it hit the symbol (Devian's symbol) on the top of it and was destroyed. The other one fired at Roderick and that was that.

"_Aelita…come on out Aelita, I'm not going to harm you_," said Devian in a sweet/caring tone of voice, when she didn't appear, Devian commanded the 'crab' via his computer to go up to the ice formation and with one of its legs poke at the other side, "COME OUT, You weak little pup!" He then commanded the 'crab' to stop and back away, "Okay then, if that's how you want to play…then I'll just wait, I'm very patient." Devian finished and then everything went silent.

Odd then saw the tower and saw the 'crab'. "Okay Jeremy…I see the tower and the bad guy protecting it, anything else I should know?" Odd asked.

Jeremy replied, "Yeah, Aelita's cornered behind that ice formation it's facing and Roderick's gone, but not before he destroyed one of those things."

Odd ran as fast as he could, but he made it. "Ah, now the other one has arrived…better late than never." Devian said in taunting laughter. Odd peaked over the edge and looked at it, he then remembered Roderick saying not to be set by limitations. He then picked up a handful of snow from the ground and made a snowball out of it, "Aelita…I need you to take this, I've got a plan. I'm going to start running at that thing, as soon as I do I want you to throw the snowball at it, try and aim for its eyes. If Devian's controlling it like I think he is, he'll be unable to see and unable to perceive a clear shot at us. Then I'll fire off one of my Laser Arrows' to finish it off." Aelita nodded, she knew that luck would have to be on their side for the plan to work out, but she was willing to take a chance.

Odd set himself up in a runner stance and then started to run, at that moment Aelita rolled out from the safety of the ice formation and threw the snowball at the 'crab', and…as if some miracle had touched that snowball. It had hit its target perfectly. The floating head of Devian disappeared shortly after that, but they could still hear him saying: "Why you little CHEATER! Ah damn it, I can't see a damn thing! Come on, where are you? Just because I can't see doesn't mean I'm down and out!"

Odd jumped on top of the thing, fired a Laser Arrow (all the while it was shooting blind), and jumped off. Devian's fading words were: "OH HELLS BELLS! I'll be back, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

When that was over Jeremy said, "Don't worry about the tower, I just scanned it and it appears to have been deactivated. I don't think we'll need to destroy it, but Roderick contacted me and he said that Hellsing will keep an eye on it."

LATER THAT DAY…IN THE COURTYARD:

"And then Devian told us that he created Xana." Ulrick told Jeremy, Odd saw Roderick and waved him to come over. Jeremy was still mystified by all that he had been told, "So if Devian created Xana…by accident, then what about Aelita. You suppose—?" Jeremy asked, Ulrick shrugged and replied, "He didn't even mention her name, but if all the stuff in the lab, all that equipment down there was his at one time…it's a possibility."

Roderick then said, "And speaking of abilities, Odd…that was some excellent use of ability, using that snowball to blind it. I see you learned and used my teachings quite well, you used a part of your body as a weapon and didn't let the possible hold you back, I'm very proud of what you accomplished."

"Wait, we made it through that obstacle course…and you're proud of Odd just because he blinded that thing with a snowball?" Yumi asked, looking slightly ticked off.

"Odd remembered what I said earlier today and combined them to find a hidden meaning, you forget that your mind is connected to your virtual form, and for there is a weapon you can use…and he also realized that he was surrounded by ice and snow, so he—."Roderick said, but was cut off near the end by Odd who finished the sentence for him, "went beyond my limitations."

Roderick looked at them and said, "But that aside, I'm proud of all of you…our next lesson will be on Tuesday, I'm going to expect you to be there and while you're there I'll expect you to _listen_." Odd realized what Roderick had just said and replied, "Don't worry, I'll listen to you until I'm bored out of my skull."

MEANWHILE…AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

Devian looked at the hard floppy in his hand, sure the test had been a complete Armageddon…but first time failures, even for geniuses, did happen. He just had to program them to be more strategic in battle, which wouldn't be too difficult for him to do.

But there was something that still stuck in his memory, the CODE: EARTH program…he decided he would reacquaint himself with it tomorrow. After all if what it had been designed to do was true, then it might still hold another use to him as well.


	15. Chapter 14: Hellsing Takes the Stage, Ro...

Here are a few responses to a couple of reviews I've gotten:

To Trake: Somebody thinks I was copying from him or her? Well I got a couple things to say about that, One: I try to think up my own ideas, if someone thought about them before I did…well tough. And Two: I try not to copy any one else's work or writing (if I can help it).

To Sword Master Jeff: Trust me, my dear Sword Master…virtualizing Xana would be the _LAST_ thing to cross Devian's mind, look over the chapters again and then maybe you'll see what Devian might have in plan for the program.

Roderick was busy on his computer, punching in algorithms and codes. Hellsing came on and asked, "What are you up to Roderick, some course changes for the kids training?"

Roderick shook his head and said, "I think it's time I gave you a virtual form in Lyoko again, I'm sorry I've been holding it off this long…but I had my reasons, I just have to install the last few codes, then I'll test it to see if it works…if it does, then all will be set."

"I can't wait to be more than just a 3D face on a computer screen again Roderick." Hellsing said, "Me either Hellsing, Me either." Roderick replied.

Just then there came a knock on the door; Roderick opened it a bit. It was Jeremy, "Sorry Jeremy, just being careful you know…I can't be too care these days, if you get my point."

"Point taken." Jeremy replied, then he saw Hellsing and asked, "What's that?"

"I'm not a _what_ as you put it my dear adolescent, I have a name…Roderick, please introduce me?" Hellsing asked. Roderick nodded and said, "Jeremy…meet my right hand program, his name is Hellsing. Hellsing, this is a friend of mine, Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you Hellsing." Jeremy commented.

"As well as you Jeremy, I hope you will come to trust me as you do Roderick." Hellsing said in return. "Don't worry…we trust Roderick, he's been a real help in fighting against LEGION. But the one thing that still puzzles me is how does Roderick know so much about them?" Jeremy said.

"Well I think that's enough for one time, now Jeremy if you could please leave me to my solitude." Roderick interrupted, Jeremy said goodbye and left. Roderick closed and locked the door.

"Let me guess…you haven't told them your side of the story, have you?" Hellsing asked.

"You think they would still trust me if I told them that part, as long as I help them then why should they know?" Roderick argued. "Roderick, it doesn't matter what is visible on the surface…it's what's on the inside that makes you a friend or foe." Hellsing said.

MEANWHILE…AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

Sargent Bash made his way to the conference room; Devian had requested his presence and when the Boss makes a request you probably know better than to refuse. When he entered Devian offered him a seat, "Sargent Bash, you know that as punishment I suspended you from the virtualizers for a few days…well consider the punishment lifted because I need you to run a errand for me in Lyoko."

"May I ask what kind of errand, sir?" Sargent Bash asked.

Devian replied, "I need you to run a distraction for me while I hack into the lab those kids have taken for their own, here's how it will go. The first part is you will virtualize to a tower I have placed and activated in the Forest Region, I'll send a few Mega Tanks with you to make the distraction look like the real thing. The next step will be my part, from our main computer I will hack their system through a back-door in the system that only I know about, I will then make a copy of a program I need and install it onto a blank CD. After that come back here, I will deactivate the tower and that will be it."

"If I may speak freely sir, I don't know if that is such a good idea…I mean, what if these 'Mega Tanks' attack me by mistake?" SB asked, putting some thought into what could possibly happen.

"Oh trust me SB, as long as you stay out of their line of fire you'll be fine. I have added a bracer to your virtual form with a mini-hacker computer on it, so that you can control them…I've also installed into them an attack I like to call 'Perfect Delete', do not be afraid to use it." Devian said with a little pride and authority.

BACK AT RODERICK'S ROOM:

Roderick had put the final touches on the program that would virtualize Hellsing. "Okay that about does it, Hellsing…you ready?" Roderick asked his virtual friend, "Whenever you are Roderick." Hellsing replied back. With that Roderick started up the program, "_Please work…please let this work_." Roderick thought to himself. Suddenly a green plus sign flashed on his screen and Roderick gave a sigh of relief, he then said, "Hellsing are you there? Come in Hellsing."

LYOKO-MOUNTAIN REGION:

Hellsing heard Roderick's voice and replied, "I'm here Roderick, Audio and Visual are both okay, all I can say is that its great to be back her—."

"Hellsing, what is it? What's wrong?" Roderick asked.

"A new Tower of Minion has been made and activated, I can sense it." Hellsing replied.

"I'm looking for it as I speak…okay, it's in the Forest Region. I'll contact the others, I'll see you there but I want you to keep a safe distance." Roderick replied. He phoned Jeremy who then phoned the others and they were off.

LYOKO-FOREST REGION:

Sargent Bash was pacing back and forth in front of the tower, "Devian, how long are these brats going to take…because if they don't get here soon, I'm going to destroy something intentionally to entertain myself." SB complained.

"I'm already in and they're on their way to you, just be patient and you'll be okay." Devian replied to him through the set of headphones he (Devian) was wearing. SB didn't really have to wait long, when he saw them coming he pressed a button on the mini-hack and the three Mega Tanks rolled into place beside him. With a smirk he said to them, "Well, well, well…look who came to visit me, go home because you're on my turf now!"

"Hmm…Three Mega Tanks and a military washout, what should I do?" Roderick asked himself aloud, Sargent Bash knew that the answer was NO. So he pressed a few buttons on the mini-hack and ordered the Mega Tanks to fire, the group got out of the way, one hit Roderick in the Right knee. He hit the ground, did a painful looking somersault and rolled onto his back. Yumi and Odd destroyed two of the Mega Tanks while Aelita helped Roderick get to safety.

Sargent Bash backed away towards the tower; he then pressed a few more buttons on the mini-hack. Immediately after the tower rose at least about ten feet into the air on a platform (Sargent Bash was also on the platform). He then yelled, "Mega Tank, 'Perfect Delete'!"

On that command the Mega Tank started to spin around (while still staying in one place), it continued to spin faster and faster until finally it released a bunch of laser blasts. Roderick pushed Aelita to the ground just as the spray of lasers were about to hit them, they passed over her. But the others weren't so lucky; they took the full force of the attack. When the onslaught stopped, Aelita was the only one still there.

Sargent Bash looked at her, and she looked back at him. "I guess you were smart enough to avoid getting hit, don't worry little lady…I'll put you out of your misery right now." He then pressed a button on the mini-hack; the Mega Tank readied to attack her. She was like a deer stuck in 4x4's headlights, she couldn't move. As the attack sped towards Aelita an object jumped out in front of her, she saw it pull out a gold object and hold it in front of itself. The Mega Tank's attack deflected off the object at an angle and missed both of them. The figure lowered the arm holding the object and pulled out a wooden stake and through it at the Mega Tank, thus then destroying it.

The figure turned around and looked at Aelita, it was actually a he. He had dress pants on; pair of black dress shoes, a long sleeved dress shirt, and a gray dinner vest w/ a right side breast pocket. He had a pair of bifocals on and had blond hair and white sideburns.

The figure turned around and yelled, "Sargent Bash, I thought you upon anybody else would know better than to pick on a little girl."

"So Hellsing, you're finally back…well I guess if you're going to be another obstacle in our path, I've better remove you." Sargent Bash shouted back, the platform lowered as SB pulled out his rocket launcher and aimed it at Hellsing.

"Sargent Bash, I'm finished…you can come back now, your errand is done." Devian said to him.

"But sir, Hellsing's here sir…I just can't let him go free?!" SB complained.

"I am _deactivating_ the tower Sarge, I expect you to follow suit…you can deal with him another time." Devian replied, now starting to sound upset.

SB looked at them and before vanishing said, "Hellsing, tell our good buddy Roderick we'll see him later."

BACK AT THE FACTORY:

"Well we don't have to worry about the tower, it deactivated right after Sargent Bash left. But I suggest we keep our eye on that one to…something doesn't feel right about any of this." Jeremy explained to the group, just then Roderick came down in the elevator and listened to the conversation at hand. "But the other thing that struck me was that Sargent Bash called Roderick his buddy." Aelita added. They all looked at Roderick at that point, at first he slowly started backing for the elevator. But then stopped himself and thought, "_I held it from them this long, I can't hold it off any longer_."

Roderick then took a deep breath and clutched the right sleeve of his coat and said, "If you guys are going to ask me why SB would say something like that, then I'm ready to give you the answer. You see…" Roderick paused as he rolled the sleeve up, on his arm was a tattoo (or a couple of them) one was a skull in front of a star burst formation, the other was the word LEGION printed vertically on his forearm.

He continued, "I was once part of LEGION as well…I defected because when I learned what Devian had planned, I wanted to try and stop him and his plan all together. But when Devian learned of what I was trying to do, he sent SB and Warlock after me. I escaped though and here I am, I know I should've told you guys sooner…but I felt certain that if I told you, you would've seen me as a part of the enemy."

"Hey, you've helped us so far…it's not like we would give you the cold shoulder now." Ulrick said, placing his hand on Roderick's shoulder.

"Yeah, plus we would need someone who knows LEGION and all its members." Jeremy added.

"Thanks guys. I'll try to give you any information I can offer, but I will keep it on a need-to-know basis." Roderick said to them.

MEANWHILE AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

Devian put the CD in it's case and labeled it: THE CODE: EARTH PROGRAM.

As he looked at it, he started talking to himself, "That program is about to make me the happiest person on earth, as soon as I test my theory then I'll know if it can be done."


	16. Chapter 15: Pieces of the Puzzle

The next morning Devian was busy working on his computer, putting the finishing touches on the CODE: EARTH program. He was surprised that these kids had finished it this far, he found some inconsistencies with the program…but was able to correct them, when he was done he saved the finished program onto the CD. Cyril and Dark Angel walked in on him, Devian turned to look at them and said, "You guys are just in time, you're about to see a moment in LEGION history here."

Cyril then saw a robot dog (like the ones they make in Japan) by the bottom of Devian's chair; they were wondering what it was for. "What are you doing Devian?" Dark Angel asked, Devian smirked and in a sly voice replied, "You'll see."

They watched as Devian punched in coordinates and other numbers, "Now, if one of you two would please turn the robotic dog on and place it in the Gateway I'd be very content with you."

Cyril picked it up and put it into the Gateway, "Scanning object…virtualization complete, now to use my test dummy…activating virtual Devian, virtualization complete!"

Both Cyril and Dark Angel were surprised to see the virtual form of Devian appear with their boss having to step into the Gateway, Devian looked at both of them and said, "No need to worry gentlemen, the thing you see there is just a copy of my virtual code, without a mind to interface it with it is nothing more but a drone, a blank slate, a zombie…but that is where the next step of my theory comes into play. Here we go…beginning data fusion sequence…fusion complete!"

Both Cyril and Dark Angel looked in awe as the Devian shell and the robotic dog joined together to form a live puppy. Devian looked at their amazement and said, "Don't get too excited gentlemen…all that you just saw was the easy part of my theory, for you see that puppy is now a virtual program…quite like Hellsing or Aelita, it has no physical form in our world…that is where CODE: EARTH comes in. Cross your fingers gentlemen…Initiating CODE: EARTH!"

Devian and the others watched as the program started to scan the puppy's data, just then the Gateway opened and out stepped the puppy. Devian then started spinning on his chair shouting, "YES, YES, YES, ALL RIGHT, IT WORKED!!!"

Devian just then looked at Cyril and Dark Angel and saw they were giving him a look of 'this is a side of Devian we've never seen before'. Devian regained control of his emotions and said; "Of course I knew it would work all along?"

Cyril picked the puppy up and said, "Incroyable, juste Incroyable!"

Devian said, "And that which you are holding, is only a test of my theory…that CODE: EARTH cannot only give a data program a physical form in our world, but that an inorganic life-form, when combined with a data program. Can give it a physical form not as an inorganic machine of metal, plastic, and wires. But a form of flesh, blood and bone. You see where I'm going with this?"

Both Cyril and Dark Angel looked puzzled, Devian said: "In short, all I need for you to do is get me either Aelita or Hellsing so I can finish a piece of work I started."

Cyril then asked, "Why can't you do the dummy thing that you did with our little friend here?"

"Because the thing that that mutt used to be was a basic inorganic, the thing this program is really meant for has a complex system of wiring and programming…for there it would need a more advanced program, which Aelita and Hellsing are." Devian explained.

"I see…so who's the candidate?" Dark Angel asked.

Devian then pulled out a locket he'd been wearing and opened it, then he looked at them and said, "That's a detail I believe can wait for another time."

MEANWHILE AT THE FACTORY:

Roderick was looking at some of the files on the computer, he just felt that there was still something that he wasn't looking at, that they weren't all looking at. "I know there's something we're not looking at, some piece of the puzzle we don't see yet…but what the heck is it!?" He kept searching through the files until he came across a .avi, surely Jeremy couldn't have made it, so that left one option. "Devian made a video recording on this computer." Roderick mumbled.

He double-clicked the icon and saw an image of a younger Devian come on the screen, "Gee, I hope I hooked this thing up right?" the image said to himself, "Well if anyone is watching this, it means that you found this lab and have by my expectations guessed its purpose?" there was a brief pause then Devian continued, "Yes, it is so man can finally see the virtual landscape that is the Information Super Highway, or in simplified terms…The Internet."

Suddenly Devian looked ready to doze off, but then jerked himself awake again, "My apologies…when you've been logging 117 hours, which is about 7020 minutes, which is 421200 seconds nonstop. Your body begins to feel the effects, but if you ask me…or any genius for that matter, they'll all tell you that you must both wreck your body and torture your mind to be a success."

Devian nodded off again, but once again jerked himself awake…Roderick actually found this amusing, watching his old boss fall in and out of sleep, "I'm pretty sure you think this is funny…well then let's see you go almost five days without sleep and see how you fair it."

Roderick then asked the image, "Am I so predictable you can record your side of the conversation in advance?"

"Yes dear watcher you are so predictable I could record my side of the conversation in advance." Devian replied.

"Then why, if this be the right question to ask, did you create Aelita?" Roderick asked.

Devian gave a heavy sigh and said, "Well you see being a genius is a very lonesome road to be on, besides being called a point-dexter, a walking computer, or a four-eyes. These are prescription sunglasses I'm wearing, if that is to answer any question of yours, and being a genius I never could really get a girlfriend…so I did the next best thing, she has all the charateristics I'd like to find in a girlfriend, a loving heart, a caring personality, a loyal spirit, and the ability to speak her mind." Devian gave a faint smile and continued, "I am at this moment working on a program that should be able to give her a physical form in our world, its called CODE: EARTH. I pray it works."

With that the message ended, Roderick never realized that the pre-LEGION Devian had such a kind heart, or seemed to be such a nice person. What had caused or even forced him to change?

Roderick then looked through the rest of the files, then he noticed it…part of the computers' security was down, Roderick turned on his cell phone and called Jeremy, "Jeremy…guess what, the computer…yeah the one in the lab, it's been hacked, I can't find anything stolen…but I wouldn't be to sure that nothing was taken, wait a minute…this place doesn't have an E-Mail address, does it? Because there's an E-Mail here for you I'll read it: _What once was mine is yours, what once was yours is mine again. Where you failed I succeeded to the finish. Your friend…_oh you have got to be kidding me!? _Your friend, Devian_. That's right Jeremy…we were hacked by the best, and hacked by the only guy that knows this place exists."


	17. Chapter 16: Jeremy's Admirer

When Tuesday had rolled around Jeremy and the others met Roderick in the training program again, this time they were each given a separate task that they had to do. "Yumi, you see that pyramid-shaped stone?" Roderick asked, she nodded, "Your task is to keep yourself floating above the point of that stone for as long as you can, and with your ability of Telekinesis I don't think that should be any difficult task?"

Then he looked at Odd and pointed to a floating triangle in the sky, "Okay Odd, that task is for you…when you get on that triangle, a bunch of targets will appear…using your foresight try to predict where the next target is going to appear. Sounds easy, right? Well then how about I tell you that that thing will start tipping from side to side, so not only will you have to predict the targets…but which way that thing will tilt."

Last he looked at Ulrick and said, " This Challenge I've saved for you Ulrick, and it's just as tough as the ones your friends were given." He then pointed to a bunch of stone pillars, "Yours is similar to Odd's as far as targets are concerned…the only differences are that the targets will try to evade your attack, and if you try to use 'Triplicate' they'll start attacking you. And if that isn't enough of a challenge, the pillars when you land on them will teeter and break off their base. So it is a good idea not to stay on one of those for too long. Okay, that's all I have to say…let's get the show on the road."

About a minute into the training Yumi, Odd, and Ulrick started to realize how difficult these challenges were. Apart from trying to aim at the targets, the triangles' sides had been cut into balance beam widths. And when that thing shifted Odd was almost sure he was going to fall off. He kept thinking to himself, "_Just remember everything Roderick told you the first time and you'll survive this_."

Yumi was doing marginally well, but the mental strain this put on her was almost too much. She was sure that any moment she would either have to catapult herself away from the stone or collapse right on it.

Ulrick felt he was on the verge of breaking down, not only was hitting the target near impossible…but the longest he could stay on one of the pillars was seven seconds. So to keep moving was a smart thing to do.

Roderick watched them; they all seemed to be struggling at their task. But they were meeting his expectations at a fair pace. Yumi was the first to submit to the strain, she generated one great blast to throw herself from the stone. Roderick walked over to the stone; he ran his finger through a crack that the blast had created, then looked at Yumi. Roderick didn't show whether he was disappointed or not. Odd was next, he slid off the edge of one of the sides…but not before destroying his seventh target. Ulrick lasted the longest, he had destroyed a lot of targets, but finally slipped off one of the pillars and hit the ground hard.

After that Roderick asked them to gather around, Roderick looked at them and said, "Okay, after this I think you are making progress, you're meeting my expectations at a below average pace…but I wasn't expecting for you guys to become pros at any of this over the course of the weekend, can any of you figure out what meaning your task might be?" They all shrugged and Roderick continued, "Yumi, yours was to show that Devian will push you passed your physical limits…to the point where you would have keeled over. Odd, yours was to show that Devian would try and throw you off your balance…to defeat Devian you'll need to keep your hand-eye coordination, and your reaction time sharp. Because lose your balance, and Devian will have you right where he wants you."

He finally turned to Ulrick and said, "Yours was to show you that Devian will not allow you to stay in one spot for very long, it's seriously critical to keep your speed and agility in constant use when against him…I want you all to learn these things because when I feel your finally ready for Devian I expect you to use these lessons to their fullest."

OUTSIDE THE FACTORY:

Roderick looked at them again and said, "Next lesson is this Saturday, now I know you would probably hate to waste your weekend on me and all of this, but remember…LEGION doesn't take vacations."

Roderick then looked at Jeremy, by what he (Roderick) could see something was troubling him (Jeremy). He walked towards Jeremy and asked Jeremy what was bugging him, Jeremy replied, "It's nothing."

"Sometimes a little nothing can lead to a whole lot of something, now what's bothering the smart kid…come on, I promise I won't tell anyone else." Roderick said, Jeremy then pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Somebody has been leaving me letters like this." Jeremy answered, handing Roderick the letter. Roderick looked at it and said, "Looks by this somebody has feelings for you Jeremy." Jeremy then took out another three letters and said, "And that's not all, these were also on my door…at first I thought it was just someone's mean little joke, but when they kept coming I realized how serious this was."

Roderick then gave a look of annoyance and said, "You mean somebody tapes these to your door and you don't even hear them?" Jeremy nodded and said, "This person either does this when I'm still asleep, or when I'm not in my room."

Then Roderick snapped his fingers and said, "You know what I'm going to do, I'm going to stake out the hallway leading to your room…and don't worry about me being caught by anybody, I've got a pair of moccasins that'll make sure no one catches me."

THE DORM HALLS…9 PM:

Roderick was as good as his word, sure by this time he was to remain in his room…but to catch Jeremy's admirer in the act, he'd have to break a few rules. He waited peeking around the corner every once in awhile, by 10:44 Roderick started to nod off. "_Gee, I hope this girl shows up soon, I don't know how long I'm going to last…Wait if I remember I have some ginseng tablets in my pocket, I'll just take one of them and that should help me out_." Roderick reached into his pants pocket and there they were, he'd almost forgotten about them. He quickly took one out and popped it in his mouth.

By Midnight Roderick was about to call it in, he helped himself up. "_Well this was a waist of my time…I hope you catch her someday Jeremy, because I gave it a go and look what I came up with_." He thought to himself, then he heard it…it was faint, but there. The sound of tape, he looked back over the corner and saw a shadowy figure taping a note to Jeremy's door. Roderick rounded the corner and whispered loudly, "Hey, isn't it a little late for you to be snooping about the halls?"

The shadowy figure turned and ran, "You picked a really bad moment to run from me little girl." Roderick whispered to himself as he took off in pursuit. Despite the girls' efforts to get away, Roderick managed to grab hold of her hair. But when she swatted him he only got a small bundle of the strands, and she managed to gain some distance again. Roderick once again took off in pursuit, this time he was able to see something reflective on her wrist, as far as he could tell it was a bracelet. That was the last thing Roderick could make out before the girl turned and went down another hallway, Roderick on the other hand slammed into the wall.

Roderick decided that was enough chasing for tonight, he quietly walked back to his room with the hair in hand. He would look at it tomorrow morning.

The following day Roderick met Jeremy in the cafeteria, "Saw your admirer last night Jeremy, she got away from me…but not before I could grab a bit of her hair." He took the blond strands out of his trench coat pocket and put them on the table, "And that's not all, I saw a bracelet…by what I can guess it was either made of silver or steel, my guess is silver. My advice is look for a girl with blond hair and a silver bracelet."

LATER THAT DAY…AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS:

"Sabrina open up, don't think I don't know what you've been up to for the last few days. I checked the security tapes, I know you've been sneaking out late at night!" Michel yelled, banging on the door that led into Sabrina's room. "Sabrina…I'm not angry, I'm just concerned…as your older brother, it is my duty to protect you from harm. Sabrina as your older sibling I order you to open this door!"

Sabrina opened up and said, "Go away, you wouldn't understand."

She started to close the door, but Michel caught it and said in a bluffing tone: "Try me."

Sabrina brought the door back and said, "I've been sneaking out to give these to…to…to somebody I like, okay. I'm sorry I've been sneaking out late, but it was the only time I knew I wouldn't get caught by anybody."

Michel then showed an expression of understanding, "Ah yes, il giovane amore…in other words, young love. Don't think I wouldn't understand Sabrina, I was in love a few times myself at your age. Though they were just minor crushes, I felt the same way."

He looked at the newly made notes, his only response was: "A few of these are a bit personal from a males' point of view Sabrina, all I can ask is who's the person getting these?"

Sabrina looked at her brother for a moment and replied, "A kid who goes to my school, his name's Jeremy…from what I've heard he's supposed to be some sort of PC whiz. He might know computers better than you even."

Michel looked at her and with a vain grin on his face said, "No body's knows more about computers than me, and being one of the two heirs to a Software Company I thought you'd realize that."

Then Michel snapped his fingers and said, "I just had an idea, I could talk to your principal about taking a school field trip to tour the family Software Company. Then I could meet this Jeremy myself."

Michel quickly left the room, thinking to himself: "_And if this kid has as much skill with computers as I think he does he could be a very attainable resource to me_."


	18. Chapter 17: Roderick's Love

Thursday rolled around and Roderick was in the mood for some Fast Food, sure the cafeteria food was okay…but he needed to venture around the city a bit. He hopped on his motorcycle and took off; he sat himself down with a Burger King Double Cheeseburger and a large fry and Sierra Mist.

About half way through the meal he heard somebody say, "I thought it was you Roderick Rathsack, I'm surprised to see you here all by yourself." Roderick looked up across from where he sat, he saw a girl with long brown hair falling past her shoulders, she had a cowboy vest on with an orange shirt underneath…she also wore a gray skirt going down to her knees, she also had sandals on, a few earrings and a bandana. Roderick looked at her few a few seconds, "Well aren't you going to say something?" She asked.

"Pass the salt…these fries don't have enough." Roderick said, the girl crossed her arms and in a stern tone said, "What, no 'hi Audra', no 'Well Audra Marjenka…haven't seen you in a while, what's been up with you.' Just 'pass the salt'?!"

Roderick stared at her with those eyes of his, "I'm sorry…but I am eating right now, I would've said one of those two phrases you just mentioned…but right now Audra, I'm trying to enjoy a meal here."

Audra sat down right across from him and said, "Heard you broke away from LEGION…glad to see you're still alive." Roderick replied, "It was you who sparked the idea in my head…glad to see Devian hasn't found you yet either."

Audra sighed and said, "Yes, but some of the other renegades are saying that this is the end…and I don't mean the end of LEGION, I mean with you that makes us a group of 11 now, 11 out of the 18 who tried to break away and succeeded." Audra then shot Roderick a worried look and said, "What our group needs right now is some sort of symbol of hope, some sort of sign that there's still an ember of hope in our corner."

Roderick then went into deep thought, "_Should I or should I not?_" he thought to himself. Audra saw his face, "What are you thinking about Roderick?"

Roderick broke his concentration of thought and said, "I might have what your group might be looking for." He then told her to meet her at the factory…he knew he should tell Jeremy or one of the others about this, but if any questions came up…he was pretty sure he could answer them.

OUTSIDE THE FACTORY:

Roderick only had to wait 15 minutes before Audra showed up, Roderick smiled a bit and asked, "Before we go in…are you sure you're ready for what you're about to see?" Audra nodded and replied, "I think LEGION prepared me for anything and everything." Roderick escorted her into the elevator and entered the code for the lab, when the elevator door opened Audra saw the main computer.

"Is this all that's down here?" Audra asked, "Nope…there's a Scanner Room directly below us, and there's another room below that, and here's the kicker…it's all connected to Lyoko." Audra smiled and replied, "I made the Lyoko assumption on my own Roderick, are you the only one that knows it's here?"

"Actually me and four other people…we're sort of friends, but ever since I told them my story I think they're starting to suspect me of anything and everything bit by bit."

Just then they heard the elevator go back up, Roderick looked and said, "Ah don't worry…it's probably one of them now, we'll just wait for them here."

"Shouldn't I hide or something?" Audra asked, Roderick shook his head. "Probably wouldn't do any good…best to stand here and face the music."

When the elevator came back down, the doors opened and out stepped Jeremy. He first looked at Roderick, then at Audra. "Who's this?" Jeremy asked, sounding slightly irritated.

Roderick said, "Jeremy…this is Audra, she's a friend of mine from before I met you…Audra, this is Jeremy…one of my new friends."

Audra nodded slightly and said, "It's great to know there's somebody Roderick can trust around here." Jeremy said, "Well, it's great knowing that there's somebody we can trust…how you two know each other anyway?"

"Well I and Audra have sort of an emotional bond." Roderick replied.

"What Roderick means to say is that I was his girlfriend, and a member of LEGION before that…I broke away when I learned what Devian was planning." Audra. Roderick looked slightly embarrassed and said, "Well, it was more of an on/off romance…but getting off that detail, Jeremy…why don't you show Audra around."

Jeremy showed Audra the whole lab, Audra seemed sort of familiar with the scanners…sort of like she had seen them before, when all three of them left the factory Jeremy went one way, Audra and Roderick went another. "I recognized the scanner design…was this place made by—?" Roderick nodded right away, "Yep, Devian…I saw his symbol on the chair…but I don't suppose he's forgotten about it."

"Knowing Devian…he may've remembered already." Audra replied, then looked at her watch and said, "Well I've got to run, it's been nice talking to you again Roderick…I'll still be here for another week, so if there's anything you need…I'll do all in my power to help you."

Roderick gave her a hug and said, "It's feels good seeing you again too." Roderick then saw a black limousine park itself on a street adjacent to them, the rear window rolled down part way for a few seconds. Then take off again in a hurry, "_Wait…I've seen that limo twice before, the first time was outside the boarding schools' front gate…and then today when I was waiting outside the factory for Audra_."

Audra looked at him and asked, "Are you alright Roger?" Roderick looked at her and said, "Yeah, I thought I saw something following us…but it's probably nothing to worry about."

Michel looked back from inside the limo, "Well, well, well…Audra Marjenka, our dear 'Oracle' has come out of hiding. What a complete turn of events…but little do they realize what I have planned for every one of them." Michel said, a grin forming on his face.

EARLIER THAT DAY:

Michel made a visit to the boarding school, he had spoken to the principal on the phone about the field trip…he was to meet him in person for the final preparations. Michel walked right up to the secretary's desk and said, "I'm Michel Lehnox…I'm here to see the principal about the field trip." She pointed him and told him to knock first. "Ma'am, I've done this a few times on separate occasions…I'm sure I'll know what to expect."

Michel knocked on the door a few times, "Come in." said the voice behind it. Michel peeked in and said, "Good Day sir, I'm Michel Lehnox…we spoke on the phone." The principal nodded and said, "Oh yes, the field trip business…do come in, there are a few things I need to talk to you about." Michel gave an honest smile and said, "That's what I was afraid of hearing."

Michel took a seat; the principal told Michel that this field trip had planned was a bit short noticed. Michel said, "I know I should've called ahead a few days…instead of yesterday, but I figure this is a great time and chance for somebody besides safety inspectors and reporters to get to see what goes on inside one of the LEHNOX CORP. facilities." The next road block was on permission slips, Michel shrugged and said, "The security around each facility around the world is pretty tough to get past…one of your students couldn't get into on of our personnel only areas without being seen, but I would consider having a few teachers come along as chaperones." The last problem was transportation, Michel then said, "No need to worry, I purchased a few coach buses to take you and the students there…and my limo will be ahead of the buses just to let you know." Michel then stood up and said, "Well it's been nice chatting with you sir, I'm sorry all of this was forced upon you so suddenly…but I promise you that the minds of my future and yours will be safe."

Michel left the office thinking, "_Well that didn't go as smooth as I thought it would…but as long as that Jeremy kid shows up, it'll all be worth it_."

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, it's just that I've been sort of sidetracked and the internet service on our old computer just gave up…so I have to use my Moms' computer (which I don't like doing…but what other choice do I have). I have here some other fan-fics I made:

YuGiOh!: Rise of the Machine Empire (This was my first fan-fic…I am planning to get back to it at some point)

Pokemon: NIGHTMARE IN THE CRYSTAL PALACE (And NO this is not a parody of the Third Pokemon Movie)


	19. Chapter 18: Michel Meets Jeremy

That Friday the Buses for the field trip arrived, the limo was in front of them just like Michel had promised…all the students boarded the buses, except for Sabrina…who got to ride in the limo with her brother. It took about 20 minutes, but soon the buses were on their way. Roderick had been asked to be a chaperone along with Tao Li, both of them dead silent.

Odd and the crew were sitting just a few rows behind them, "Those two haven't said a thing to anyone or each other, what do you think the problem is?" he asked. Ulrick looked over the seat at them and replied, "Maybe they're just enjoying the scenery."

Jeremy looked ahead, he could just make out the left side of the limo as it and the buses turned. "What you thinking about Jeremy?" Ulrick asked.

"I'm just wondering who this Michel Lehnox is, I know he's the heir to LEHNOX CORP., but I wonder what's his story…you know, his background information."

"Well from what I've heard he's supposed to be some sort of computer genius, science and history guru…pretty much a prodigy, finished High School when he was 13, not to mention he has several Swiss Bank accounts loaded to the teeth." came Sissy's voice from behind them, "Geez, thanks for the information." Ulrick responded in a flat tone of voice.

When they arrived Michel stood in front of them, he looked at them all and said, "I thank you one and all for coming, I apologize if I ruined anything your teachers might have had planned…but who knows, a few of you who stand before me now may someday be working here or in one of our other facilities around the globe. Now if you would just follow me through these doors to the main lobby."

The lobby was just as impressive as the exterior of the building (The outside of the building looking somewhat like The Capitol Records Building in Los Angeles), The inside looked very much like a Marriot Hotel with no cafes on the main floor, but there was a main desk extending completely across the west wall, and in the center of the room you could see a fountain with the LEHNOX CORP. symbol in the center (Which was a starburst with a pyramid in the center) and on the fountain was a plaque that read: _THE LEHNOX CORPORATION, MAKING SOFTWARE TODAY FOR YOUR EASIER TOMMORROW_.

Michel showed them most of the facility, showed them where the software was designed, showing them some of the testing areas, and showed them a door that lead to an EXPERIMENTAL TECHNOLOGIES TESTING AREA. Some of the kids asked to see what was behind it, but Michel said, "I could…but then I'd have to kill you."

When they returned to the main lobby Michel turned and said, "Okay that's the tour…I'm open for questions now." A few hands went up, Michel pointed to Mrs. Hertz, "What companies does yours mainly cater to?" she asked. "Ma'am, most of the companies our company supplies to are IBM, Microsoft, Macintosh…you could say about 2/3 of the worlds computers have LEHNOX CORP. technology in them, or use LEHNOX CORP. technology…Okay, next question…yes you over there." Michel pointed to Roderick, "How much does your company make per year?"

"Our company makes about seven tenths of what Microsoft makes per year…Okay, I believe our time is up…so if you'd please get back on the buses, I would like to thank you all for coming." As they were leaving Michel walked beside Sabrina and asked, "Okay sis, which one is Jeremy." Sabrina pointed to him.

Just as Jeremy was about to board the bus Michel called out, "Jeremy…wait up."

"What is it Mr. Lehnox sir?" Jeremy asked, Michel replied, "Me and my sister Sabrina wish to offer you a ride back to school, in the limo."

The driver opened the door for them; Jeremy was surprised by how spacious the limo was on the inside. "Yes, big enough to fit several people inside…comes with a moon roof, mini fridge, oh…and did I mention I had hydraulics installed."

"Impressive." Jeremy said, Michel nodded and added, "Indeed."

"Okay let me cut the small talk and get to my point; my sister says you're pretty good with computers." Michel commented, Jeremy nodded. "Well if you stop by our place this Saturday I'd like to set up a test to see how much skill you have…because I have an offer I'd like to hand to you, but I have to see how skilled you are with a PC first before I can make that decision."

As soon as they were back at the school Sabrina opened the door and stepped out, Jeremy was about to exit when Michel grabbed him on the shoulder and said, "And on a more personal note Jeremy…Sabrina really cares about you, so if you do anything to hurt her emotionally……I will hunt you down and unleash the wrath of hell on you, got that."

Jeremy nodded, but it wasn't until the limo pulled away from the curb did he realize what Michel had meant, Sabrina had sent him those notes…_she_ was his admirer.


	20. Chapter 19: In Their Clutches

When Saturday came around Jeremy was ready for whatever Michel had planned, he stopped by Roderick's room first. Roderick opened the door a crack first, closed it…then opened the door all the way, "Jeremy…to what do I owe the visit?" Roderick asked.

"Michel invited me to his place today…and I thought you could look after the lab for me while I'm gone." Jeremy replied, Roderick gave an honest smile and said, "I'll keep you informed if anything should happen." Jeremy was about to leave when Roderick said, "Jeremy…be careful, there's something about Michel that gives me the creeps." Jeremy nodded in compliance and went on his way. When Jeremy got outside he saw a limo waiting at the gates, the driver was holding a sign with JEREMY written on it in big black letters. Jeremy stepped into the limo and off he went.

MEANWHILE, AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS…

Warlock was spinning around on one of the computer room's chairs; Phantomae caught a glimpse of this. "What's with you mon ami?" he asked, Warlock stopped spinning and looked at Phantomea, "I'm tired of all this waiting _mon ami_, when I joined LEGION…I wanted to make an impact on a global scale, but Devian has us on leashes wasting our time waiting here until our legs fall asleep." He complained.

Phantomae stroked his chin a bit, "So let me get this straight…you want a little piece of the action around here, well we could create another Tower and activate It." he suggested.

"Yeah, but then those brats will come along and take it down again." Warlock pointed out. Phantomae then added, "But that's just phase one…after they do we'll…" Phantomae then started to whisper something in Warlock's ear. Warlock smiled a bit and said, "That could work."

LYOKO: FOREST REIGON…

Aelita was scanning for anything that might give away LEGIONs' plans for Lyoko; she suddenly got a signal of some sort in the polar region. She decided to go there and check it out; when she got there she saw a black swirling void in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly she saw something come spinning out of it, it was one of LEGIONs' Towers…a small island was created next, Aelita had always wondered how these Towers had been popping up…and now she knew. "I've got to warn Jeremy." She whispered to herself.

AT THE FACTORY…

Roderick had reached the lab just as Aelita came on screen, "Jeremy, are you there?" she asked. Roderick put on the headset and replied, "No Aelita…but I am, what's the matter?" he replied asking another question. "It's LEGION…they've set up another tower in the Polar Region."

"That is a problem, I'll contact the others…find Hellsing, my guess is he'll be somewhere in the Mountain Region."

THE LEHNOX MANSION…

When Jeremy arrived Michel and Sabrina were both waiting outside for him, "Jeremy my friend, so…are you ready for what I have in store for you?" Michel asked. Jeremy shrugged, "That all depends on what you have in store for me." He replied.

"You're an honest person…follow me." Michel said.

Michel led Jeremy to his home office (or what would be called a 'Den') and turned on the computer, slipped a disk in and put the computer in DOS format. Michel then said, "I've now infected my computer with a worm virus, I want you to get rid of it using DOS format…I'll be waiting outside when you're finished."

Jeremy looked at the computer, sure he had been expecting Michel to challenge him…but this, this wasn't what he had expected.

AT THE FACTORY…

When Yumi, Odd, and Ulrick arrived Roderick said, "Better get down to the scanners…you're going to the Polar Region." Roderick decided to make one final call, "_Please let her be there, please just pick up the phone_."

When they got to Lyoko, Aelita met up with them, "The tower's this way."

They followed her to the Towers' location, "Roderick…we've got a problem." Said Yumi.

"What kind of problem?" Roderick asked. "There's no path leading to the tower." Yumi replied.

Roderick heard the elevator door open; he looked at it and said, "I'll be there shortly…just hang on."

"Roderick where are you going? Roderick, Roderick I know you're still there!" Yumi asked, becoming slightly worried. "Don't worry guys, Roderick's on his way. My name is Audra and I'll be you're hostess for the moment." A voice they didn't recognize responded. "Who are you and what did you do with Roderick?!" Odd demanded to know, "Settle down my dear fellow…I'm a friend of Roderick's, he's coming to Lyoko to help you…Oh, and Hellsing should be joining you any time now."

Hellsing met up with them, adjusting his glasses he said, "Sorry I kept you waiting…Roderick's right behind me, and he'll be here any minute." Then Roderick showed up, "Just as I thought…get behind me."

BACK AT LEHNOX MANSION…

Jeremy had finally debugged the computer, with a sigh of relief he got up and opened the door. Michel was standing there holding a stop watch, he clicked on the stop button and said, "47 minutes…I would've finished in 40." Jeremy looked down on himself as if he'd failed Michel, he (Michel) continued: "But on a lighter note it would've taken a professional 1 hour and 10 minutes to get rid of that particular worm virus."

"So do I have what you're looking for?" Jeremy asked, "Not so hasty Jeremy…I still have to weigh it in, just give me your cell number and I'll contact you." Michel responded. He and Jeremy exchanged cell numbers, the limo was waiting for Jeremy to return him to the school grounds.

BACK IN LYOKO…

The group watched as Roderick tilted the head of his staff towards the tower, "What the heck is he doing?" Ulrick asked Hellsing, "He's tapping into one of his abilities I believe…just be patient."

Suddenly Roderick brought the staff up and with one vertical swipe, created a dimensional rip in front of himself. He stepped aside, "Hurry up now, that thing won't stay open forever." He ordered, one by one they all went through, Roderick came through last and then (one by one) they all reappeared on the island.

"What was that?" Aelita asked.

"It's called Dimensional Door…it's one of my abilities, it sort of creates a wormhole by following the 'string' theory." Roderick responded, he took a good look around, "Okay Aelita…it's all yours." said Ulrick. Aelita stepped into the tower. Roderick looked around and thought, "_Wait something doesn't feel right…but what is it_?"

BACK AT LEGION H.Q.:

Warlock looked at the screen overlaying the tower design, "We're only getting one shot at this, so this better work Cyril." Warlock commented. "Avoir la foi mon ami, this'll work…OPENING GATEWAY PROGRAM!" Cyril announced. The Gateway opened with a flash of light. When the tower was destroyed Cyril hit a few keystrokes and said, "INITIATING TAPPING SYSTEM…WE'VE GOT ONE OF THEM!", "Well don't pat yourself on the back just yet, bring him through." Warlock snapped.

BACK AT THE FACTORY…

Audra went down to the scanners to meet Roderick's new friends; she saw them step out of the scanners. "Good work you bunch, I'm glad to meet you finally and to congratulate you on a mission well done."

Ulrick said, "Devian must not be up to speed because that was too easy, right Odd?"

But Odd wasn't there, "What the…where'd Odd go?" Ulrick asked aloud.

BACK AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS…

Odd came flying out of The Gateway with a _thud _and an _oomph_, he was a little dizzy but he could make out his surroundings. He wasn't in the factory, but somewhere else. Suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and put a handkerchief over his mouth, suddenly he became rather tired…he tried to struggle, but it seemed to be too much of an effort, he finally fell asleep.

"See Tao…I told you this would work, Chloroform always does the trick." Cyril said, a bit of pride in his voice. Warlock rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever…just call Devian, tell him we have a bargaining chip for those brats."

Not bad huh? Well the next few chapters are going to be sort of a 'part series'…wouldn't want to miss it.


	21. Chapter 20: Odd's Escape, Part One

As Odd was coming to, he could hear the voices of his captors. "This was too easy, I was hoping he'd put up a bit more resistance to the Chloroform…when did Devian say he was coming again?" one voice asked. "Give him time mon ami, Devian will get here…when he gets here." Another one responded, Odd opened his eyes slightly to see two shadowed figures in front of him, one of them looked at him and said, "Hey, he's waking up!"

Odd looked now saw his captors in full light, all except their faces which were covered by masks. "Did the little baby enjoy his nap?" one of them asked him in a taunting voice, Odd didn't answer. The masked person started gently slapping him in the face saying, "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" Odd then stepped on the guys' foot. The masked man yelped in his reaction, he then looked at Odd, "Why you little—!?" the masked man hissed, he then pulled out a switch blade and started looming towards Odd. But the other guy put him in a Half-Nelson, "Warlock…don't hurt him, Devian might still need him, relâcher, relax mon ami."

Warlock stopped struggling and put away the switch blade; he then grabbed Odd by the shirt collar and said, "You're one very lucky prick."

BACK AT THE FACTORY…

Roderick arrived back at the factory, Audra looked troubled about something. "What's going on Audra?" Roderick asked, Audra looked at him, "its Odd Roderick…he's gone missing."

"_I knew something didn't feel right!_" Roderick thought, he quickly went down to the scanners…Ulrick and Yumi were down there. "Hey Roderick, we have to talk about your friend Audra." Ulrick commented, "Guys, Audra is not our enemy…this has LEGION's handy-work written all over it!" Roderick commented.

"Yeah, well I still don't trust her." Ulrick argued, Roderick clenched his fists, "Audra defected from LEGION…just like me, if you have a problem with her…you have a problem with me!" Roderick argued back.

"That's it…I've had it up to _here_ with you!" Ulrick shouted, bringing his hand up to his collar bone…then he went into a karate stance. "You wanna' go?! Alright then…APPENA PORTARLO!" (Translation: JUST BRING IT!) and went into more of a Kung Fu stance.

But before either of them could strike Yumi put herself between them, "Yumi…get out of the way!" Ulrick argued. She gave both of them a sharp look, "Both of you just settle down…beating the life out of each other isn't going to help find Odd!"

Roderick nodded, "She's right Ulrick, first thing is to tell Jeremy…next is to scan the system, find out if there's anything wrong with the system…if not, then going back to Lyoko will be the next."

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

Jeremy had just been dropped off by the limo why he was confronted by Roderick and the others, "Hey guys…what's going on?" Jeremy asked. "Jeremy…something has happened." Roderick answered, he then started filling Jeremy in on what had happened in Lyoko and about Odd's disappearance.

"And you're sure this is LEGION's handiwork?" Jeremy asked. Roderick nodded, "Ulrick thinks Audra stabbed us in the back, but I know her enough that she'd never do that…but I also think there may be a glitch in the system, best check it out first."

LEHNOX MANSION…

Michel was analyzing Jeremy's results for treating the worm virus, he then activate a hidden TV. Now this was unbeknownst to Jeremy, Michel had put a hidden camera in that room. "_Ingenious…but predictable,_" Michel thought to himself, "_I put flags in the program to help him along, but he's going more out of hacker instinct…it's almost like he's ignoring the flags and going his own path, an admiral trait…but for what I'm going to offer him, he better be used to taking orders._" A smile curled up on Michel's face, suddenly the phone rang. Michel picked it up, "Ahoy-hoy." He answered, "Really…interesting…does he have any idea where he is? Hmmm…Okay, tell Tao to keep his patients from waning…see you soon, Ta-ta." and with that he hung up. He then put on his black trench coat and called for his limo to pick him up; Camryn stopped him at the door. "Should I give you an umbrella sir? The Weather Forecast said there maybe a 70% chance of rain." He asked.

"I'll bear it Camryn…you just look after Sabrina while I'm gone okay." Michel responded.

BACK AT THE FACTORY…

Jeremy checked the system at least five times, nothing seemed to be wrong. "What are you up to LEGION…what exactly are you trying to gain in this?" Jeremy asked himself. Aelita suddenly came on screen and said, "I may have found something…a program I can't recognize."

"I'll send it to Roderick, maybe he'll know what it is." Jeremy suggested.

RODERICK'S ROOM…

Roderick received the program, he then called Jeremy, "Got the program…and I _do_ what it is…it's a tapping system." Roderick told Jeremy.

"A tapping system? What does it do?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, being as smart as you are I'm pretty sure you know that police or government agencies can tap phone-lines……well LEGION can tap into data streams to keep an eye on any information that might interest their destructive pallets, and sometimes if they find a piece of information they really have interests in they'll extract it from it's main course…which I'm positive is to what happened to Odd." Roderick informed.

"So where do you think Odd is?" Jeremy asked.

"He's probably at LEGION H.Q…I'm 10000% positive that's where he is." Roderick suggested.

"And since you're an Ex-LEGION member you should know where that is, right?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh…not exactly." Roderick answered. "LEGION has bases the world over, and any one of them can become H.Q as Devian wishes…sometimes those bases can change location, but they'll never be in the same place twice. Plus I'm sure LEGION severed the connection of the tapping system after they got Odd so there's no point to putting a tracer on it and finding where it leads to, but there's one thing I think Devian might've overlooked."

"And that would be?" Jeremy asked.

"To use all that technology they have they'd need a pretty big building to keep it all in, such as an abandoned steel mill or a large warehouse…not to mention they'd need there own personal generators to keep the electric companies from becoming suspicious. I'm going to ask you to look and see if there are any old abandoned buildings around, I'm going to call Audra and have her look into the sales of generators…perhaps with luck, we'll be able to locate LEGION H.Q." Roderick pointed out.

MICHEL'S LIMO…

Michel hooked up his web cam to his laptop and tuned into LEGION's frequency, an image of Cyril at the main computer console came on. "Devian…I was expecting you to call." Cyril commented.

"How is our 'guest'?" Michel asked.

"He's being rather difficult, Valaad is ready to extract information from him through any means necessary…and Warlock's becoming rather impatient, please hurry sir." Cyril told him.

"Je serai là-bas bientôt Phantomae, juste les garder de blesser notre 'invité' jusque-là." (Translation: "I will be over there soon Phantomae, just keep them from hurting our 'guest' until then.") Michel said to him. "Fera Devian." Replied Cyril. With that Michel unplugged his web cam and shut down his laptop. He watched the scenery pass as the limo drove him to LEGION H.Q.


	22. Chapter 21: Odd's Escape, Part Two

The limo stopped at an old Warehouse/ Steel Mill, Michel rolled down the window blind that concealed him from the driver. Michel picked up the limo phone; the driver did the same, "Give them the signal Leo." Michel order. "Right away Mr. Lehnox." The driver replied.

The driver then flicked the limo's headlights on and off three times, held them on for three seconds, then flicked them on and off another three times.

A bluish violet light appeared in one of the warehouse's windows; it flicked on and off three times, then stayed on for three seconds. The driver responded by turning the limo's headlights on for three seconds, then quickly flicking the on once.

The loading dock door of the warehouse slid open and the limo entered, Cyril was standing on the loading dock looking rather proud…the limo pulled up parallel to it. Cyril hopped off and opened the limo door, Michel stepped out.

As they walked away from the limo to an elevator (which would take them to a walkway which connected the warehouse part to the steel mill part of the facility), Michel asked, "So what's the scoop on our 'guest'?"

"So far he isn't talking…but Nightmare thinks that a little physical force might be needed to shake some information loose." Cyril replied, Devian (Michel) went into a deep train of thought for a few minutes. "I will speak with him, but I want Valaad to blind fold him first…I don't want him to see my face."

"But what if he recognizes your voice; he'll be bound to tell his friends then." Cyril pointed out, "Relax Cyril, I have that covered too." Devian answered.

Devian then pulled a headset with a built in microphone and a small black box with a dial on it, he plugged the headset into a hole in the black box and turned the dial. "See…nothing to worry about." Said Devian, only his voice came out deeper and more synthesized. "A voice changer…impressive, it seems as if you think of every possible scenario." Cyril complimented.

"I _do_ think of every possible scenario Phantomae, I'm always prepared no matter what." Devian said with a smile on his face, when they arrived at the room Odd was being held in Devian looked at him. "Hmmm…your name is Odd, am I not correct?" Devian asked.

"Yeah what does it mean to you?" Odd asked in return.

Devian chuckled, "I bet you can't guess who I am? Go ahead…you may already have a good notion."

"I'm guessing you're Devian, my friends and I battled you in Lyoko…you kicked our butts of course." Odd answered.

"Yes, I do believe I remember you now…you were that cat-like creature with those 'Laser-Arrows' I believe you called them?" Devian asked.

"Yeah, that's me and a bag of chips…so why did you bring me here?" Odd asked back.

All was silent for a few seconds, "For a brief history lesson, questioning…a few other things, that's all." Devian finally answered. "I'm pretty sure you know about the lab below that old abandoned factory…I've seen you and your friends go there from my limousine when I pass it."

"Yeah, but what does it mean to you?" Odd asked.

"Well, the making of that lab and Lyoko was hard work and took an extremely long time for me…but I wasn't the one who started it all, no…it took a renowned neo-technologist named Dr. Stewart Lowe, to guide me along that path. Before him and I met, being the intelligent boy I was…I thought the rules and laws of this world didn't apply to me. I'd already finished my Sophomore year of High School by the age of 13, my parents were very proud of me…They believed I could do no wrong, they'd already sent applications out to UWGB, UW-Madison, Harvard, even some of the universities in England. But about a week later that opportunity might as well of been snuffed out, for when I said that I thought rules and laws didn't apply to me…well I had taken up pick-pocketing. But one day I picked a pocket perhaps I should've left alone, for I had picked the pocket of an undercover police officer. I was arrested right there, my bad I suppose." Devian started off.

"Uh…is this going to get anywhere fast?" asked Odd.

Just then Odd felt someone hit him in the head, "Quiet Laddie…and maybe you'll understand." Valaad said sternly.

Devian continued, "Now here I was, in jail…when my parents saw me, you could suppose how crappy I felt and how disappointed I had made them. I believe they were just about to ground me when a voice said, "I wouldn't do that to the boy." We all looked in the direction of the voice and standing there just a few feet away…was Dr. Stewart Lowe. Now, could you picture that…a renowned neo-technologist, visiting me in prison. In fact he told me he had received my test scores from the previous schools I had been to and was impressed. When my parents asked him why I shouldn't be grounded he said, and I quote: 'The boy is a young emerging genius…and as with most young geniuses, they believe that certain rules and laws do not apply to them…but with my help perhaps I can give him an outlet for all this juvenile behavior.' End quote. He asked me if I liked computers…my mom told him that when I was 7 I had taken a camera apart and put back together in working condition. It was then and there that my life would never be the same."

"Dr. Lowe showed me his ideas for giving computer information shape and form…sort of a landscape, you know this as Lyoko. Of course about a year and ten months later, Dr. Lowe passed away…but not before giving me his research which I happily continued. The hours were fierce and took their tolls on me, but I had finally been able, with the help of a few other researchers, to create a stable version of Lyoko…I even created a virtual being on that world as a caretaker, you would know her as Aelita. As time grew on I was preparing a program that would bring her to this world, you would know it as CODE: EARTH."

"But I guess something went wrong?" Odd asked.

Valaad was ready to hit him in the head again, "Nightmare no, he is right this time." Devian pointed out.

Once again Devian continued: "Within a week and a half I was ready to run the CODE: EARTH program…I can't explain to you the joy that made me feel anticipating the arrival of Aelita, showing her this world and its many wonders. But when I ran the program it didn't do anything for Aelita…but it gave life to a program that should never have come to be, you know this monster as Xana. I tried everything I could to save Lyoko, but in the end I had to preserve Aelita in sort of a virtual stasis and shut down Lyoko…hoping that someday some one would have the nerve to face my burden."

"After all these years I've narrowed down Xana's creation to two possibilities, one is that I enter a few wrong commands and that's what did it…the other, was sabotage, now don't question the second possibility…because I remember another researcher who had played second fiddle to Dr. Lowe named Troy, and I figure that seeing someone who has been in Lowe's shadow for three years, and then tossed aside as someone younger than he was took his colleagues' place in the research department would've definitely drove him to cause my work to backfire upon me, but I guess I'll never know."

Devian then looked at Odd, "And that's what brings it all to you and your friends…what I wish to know is how you found the lab?"

"I wouldn't tell you if you were the last person on Earth!" argued Odd, Devian looked at Valaad and handed him a syringe and said, "Rough him up first, fists, brass knuckles, cigarette butts first…only use that if he still refuses to talk afterwards."

"I'll do my worst to him sir." Valaad replied. Devian left the room, and Valaad walked over to a table at the side of the room. On that table was a boom box, Valaad put a CD into it and pressed play. He cracked his knuckles as he waited for the music to start up and said, "Laddie…you'll find out once you start talkin' you may not want to stop talkin'…you understand me?"

Suddenly the music started, _"Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends…"_

As the music played Odd thought, "_Oh no, he's playing War…this is not going to be pretty_." Just as he felt a fist hit him hard in the chest.

RODERICK'S ROOM…

Roderick had called Audra earlier on the whole generator business…it was about three hours later that Audra called back. "Well I found some interesting information for you; it appears that a bunch of generators were purchased by the LEHNOX CORPORATION. But it says that a few days later Michel reported them stolen. I don't know if that'll help you…but I'll look into some of LEHNOX CORP.'s other purchases. Who knows, maybe we'll find a connection?" She told him.

"I'll inform Jeremy…he'll be happy to know we found something out—wait a minute, what's this?" Roderick asked himself.

"Roderick what's wrong…is something the matter?" Audra asked.

"A couple of LEGION signatures just popped up in Lyoko…I'm going to call Jeremy." Roderick answered in an ominous tone.

"Be careful Roderick…if anything happened to you—." Audra started to say. "Audra…let's not revisit that train wreck, okay?" Roderick suggested.

BACK AT LEGION HEADQUARTERS…

Devian was just relaxing, lying back in a chair. "Boy, being an evil genius sure takes a lot out of a person."

Suddenly Valaad stepped through the door and said, "Devian sir, I used the syringe."

"I might have guessed you'd have to, the truth serum has probably had time to sink in…maybe now he'll be a bit more open with me." Devian said in amused tone.

When they entered the room again Devian could hear Odd breathing heavily. "Are you okay?" Devian asked.

"I've been punched at and had a cigarette butt held against my wrist, but what I really wish Nightmare had done is used a swab with some rubbing alcohol on it before stabbing my arm with that syringe…I could get an infection." Odd answered.

"_The serum is working better than I had anticipated_!" Devian thought to himself, "Okay then…let's start with my earlier question of 'how did you find the lab' again…so, how did you find it?" he asked Odd.

"Actually it was Jeremy who found the lab first…he told us about it and showed us the whole complex, in fact he's the only one that can run the computer without causing the system to freeze up or anything." Odd answered.

Hearing the name Jeremy sparked a thought in Devian's head, "Jeremy…blond hair, glasses, very good with computers?" Devian asked. Odd nodded, at that moment Devian looked as if he had had a revelation of some sort, "The friend of my sister…is my enemy?" Devian asked himself under his breath.

Valaad waved his hand in front of Devian, "Hello, Devian…are you even in there anymore?" Valaad asked, he'd never seen Devian zone out like this (except for when he would play Dungeons & Dragons).

Devian suddenly snapped back to reality, "Are Warlock and Phantomae in place?" Devian asked Valaad. "Those brats are on their way to them as we speak sir." Valaad replied.

Devian then turned his attention back to Odd, "We're going to leave you here now, Valaad'll be back in ten minutes though…so don't go anywhere." Devian said with a laugh. "Yeah, like he's goin' to be able to escape from those binds." Valaad added, also laughing.

Odd was alone in the room, "_I have to get out of here, but bound to this chair…I don't know how that's going to be possible, wait this chairs back support feels a bit rugged…maybe if I can position my binds over it I can use it as a knife and cut through._"

The whole process took Odd ten minutes, but when he felt his hands break free he gave a sigh of relief.

LYOKO-MOUNTAIN REGION…

Ulrick and Yumi followed the coordinates Roderick had given to them, and there they were, Warlock and Phantomae. They both looked as if they were happy to see them, "Okay you two…what do you want?" Ulrick demanded to know.

"What, you actually sound like we've done something wrong…won't your little friend be interested to hear about this when we return." Warlock announced.

"Okay then, where's Odd? What did you do to him?" Yumi asked, sounding rather aggressive.

"He's alright for now…but his future well being is on your shoulders. All you have to do is comply with our demands and that's that." Warlock told them.

"And your demands are?" Ulrick asked.

"One is that you remove yourselves from Lyoko at once, the other is that you leave the factory and forget what you found and saw there and return to your former lives…that demand is from Devian himself." Phantomae told them.

Ulrick drew his sword, Phantomae grasped the hilt of his saber in response. "And what makes you think we'll comply with these demands?" Ulrick asked.

"The simple fact that we have your friend, and if you refuse…it is most likely he'll have a very unhappy childhood." Warlock answered, Phantomae made a 'slash throat' gesture.

"Give us a day or two to reach our decision." Ulrick said. Warlock shook his head and said, "Devian gives you 10 minutes…no more, no less. Talk to your friend Jeremy, or even Roderick if you need some help deciding."

"Guys…the consequences are to heavy if you refuse, I'm sorry…but it looks like you'll have to comply." Roderick told them.

BACK AT LEGION H.Q…

Valaad walked back into the room, Odd was still in the chair. "You want to know something Nightmare?" Odd asked. Valaad nodded as he removed the blindfold, "If I could get free of this chair, I'm going to take those brass knuckles you used on me earlier, wait until your back is turned…then knock you out with them and escape this room…sounds like a plan, huh?" Odd told him.

Valaad chuckled, "Well, as long as you're bound to that chair I doubt that plan will pan out very well." Both him and Odd laughed about it.

"Funny thing you should mention that, because while you were gone I was able to cut through my binds." Odd told him, lightly laughing.

Valaad turned around just as Odd hit him with the brass knuckles, Valaad collapsed to the floor cold. Odd closed and locked the door behind him.

About three minutes later Seraph passed the door and heard Nightmare banging against it yelling: "INFORM DEVIAN THE PRISONER ESCAPED…SOMEBODY PLEASE INFORM HIM IMMEDIATLEY!"

Sabrina took off to find her brother.

BACK IN LYOKO…

"Roderick we can't…how do we know they won't kill him if we comply?" Yumi asked. "We don't…but that's the tough part, but we can't refuse and take that chance…we have to comply……for Odd's sake." Roderick answered.

"So have you come to a decision?" Warlock asked.

"Yeah…we've decided—." Ulrick started to say, but Warlock cut him off and said, "Sorry…there's an incoming message from Seraph, I don't want to miss what you say." Warlock said, "Yes…uh-huh……WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY?!" Warlock blurted out. "Yeah, well I'd suggest finding him before he regroups with his frien—OH WHAT IS IT PHANTOMAE!?!" Warlock snapped, Phantomae was tapping him on the shoulder. "Uh, Warlock?" Phantomae uttered in a worried tone. Warlock turned his attention back to the kids, who didn't look too happy about having their leg pulled.

"Uh…I suppose we'll deal with this another day, until then." Said an embarrassed looking Warlock, with that him and Phantomae vanished.

"Jeremy, Roderick…Odd escaped." Ulrick told them.

BACK AT LEGION H.Q…

Odd was still slinking around, trying his hardest to avoid detection…at one point he hid himself in another room when he heard someone come jogging down the hallway, he saw a computer desk…the computer was still on, he jiggled the mouse to bring it out of sleep mode. On the screen was a map of Lyoko, mapping all four regions. But as Odd rotated the map he found something strange about it, there seemed to be a land mass floating directly above it…almost like an island in the sky. Odd didn't hesitate to download it onto a CD, this would probably be a big aid in discovering LEGION's plans for Lyoko.

When it was finished, Odd heard the doorknob turn. He quickly hid so he wouldn't be seen, "Well, find that kid Valaad…you know almost every hiding spot in this place, you lost him…you'll help find him!" said a voice, Odd thought it sounded familiar…but he couldn't recall. "Right where I left you…be a big problem if any saw this." The voice said, Odd heard the humming of the disc drive opening. "Hmm, not where I left you. Ah well, as long as you're still here…no big problem I guess."

Odd didn't move he had to wait for whoever this was to leave…or he was toast.


	23. Chapter 22: Odd's Escape, Part Three

Odd almost had to wait forever for the person to leave, but finally hearing him go back through the door was a relief. He quickly came out of his hiding place and took the CD, replacing it with one of the Music Videos he'd made recently…he wished he could see the look on that person's face when he came back, but first thing's first. He _had_ to get out of there.

BACK AT RODERICK'S ROOM…

Roderick heard his cell phone ring, it was Audra. "I found out something about our dear LEHNOX CORP.'s past purchases, seems that Michel Lehnox purchased an old abandoned steel mill about a half a mile from the factory you and your friends go to, he said he'd make the repairs needed and bring it up to code…here's the kicker, three weeks later and he hasn't done any such thing! But people…especially sailors and other people have gone passed it have seen lights on, and heard voices coming from inside."

"Maybe the place is haunted." Roderick said with a laugh.

"Oh be real now Roderick, I've known you for a long time and I know you're not the least bit superstitious…so get with the program okay, I think that's where LEGION's home base is." Audra said heatedly.

"Okay…if it'll make you feel better I'll go down there this evening and check it out." Roderick said dully.

BACK AT LEGION H.Q…

Odd saw the front door of the building, his one ticket of escaping this place…he looked to make sure no one was around. "I knew you'd be down here…it was just an easy process of elimination." Came a deep and synthesized voice from behind him, Odd turned around, and got a kneed right in the gut. He could see the persons' face…but he knew it was Devian, Odd took a fighter stance.

Devian laughed, "Do you think you stand a chance against me?" he asked. "I may not be as good as Ulrick or Yumi, but I have a lot of heart." Odd replied.

"Oh, is that so…well I guess we'll how big a heart you have when I rip it out of your chest!" Devian finished as he tried to knee Odd in the gut again, Odd blocked it though. Devian then tried to deliver a left handed punch, Odd dodged it. It hit the wall behind him and went straight through, Odd took on look at the upper arm sticking into the wall and in mid-shock said, "Someone's been eating their vegetables." Odd took that one moment and ran for it, Tao and Cyril appeared behind Devian as he pulled his arm out from the wall. He looked at them, "What are you waiting for, STOP HIM!" He ordered.

But it was too late, Odd had gotten out and was already halfway down the block when Tao and Cyril took pursuit…it would have proven futile for them to chase after him.

Odd kept running for about 30 minutes until he saw the factory ahead of him, he quickly made his way down to the lab. Jeremy saw Odd in the elevator car and nearly crying said, "Odd…you're alright!"

Odd shrugged and said, "It wasn't to difficult to escape their base…I assure you, oh, and before I forget…I got this information off of one of the computer's there, I think you should have a look at it." With that he handed Jeremy the CD.

NEAR LEGION H.Q…

Roderick was making his way towards the address Audra had given him; he was about two blocks away when the building burst into flames. Roderick looked at the place and said, "Fire Dept. will be here soon, better not get caught being here or there'll be questions."

As Roderick headed back he saw an old man looking at the blazing building, "Incredible…but not as crazy as the commotion going on around it just a few minutes ago."

Roderick realized that the man was a sailor of sorts, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why before that place blew up a bunch of people were loading all this electrical equipment onto several large moving trucks, there was also this black limousine I saw someone get into it and it speeded off as if to escape the devil himself. The trucks were quick to follow." The old man answered.

"_I was too late…they've already left to relocate somewhere else_!" Roderick thought to himself.

EARLIER AT LEGION H.Q…

Devian dusted off his left forearm, "Well he might've escaped…but at least he didn't get that disc. Now to see what's on it." Devian said to himself. He put the CD in the drive, and the moment it started playing the music video Devian's jaw dropped in mortified shock. Cyril walked in, "Um…Devian sir, do forgive me if I'm disturbing you…but I thought I might as well tell you right now……that this was all Warlock's plan, I only helped him. But really he's the one to blame." Cyril said nervously.

"HEY! You can't pin all the blame on me!" said Tao, who overheard what Cyril just said. After that they both went into a shouting match.

Devian took the CD out of the drive and with one loud growl, snapped it in two with his left hand. "I don't care whose to blame…get out of my sights now, and call the trucks…we're relocating our base of operations!" growled Devian.

"But sir—." Started Cyril.

"**NOW!!!**" yelled Devian, Cyril and Tao ran out of the room…they knew better than to stick around when their boss was angry.


	24. Chapter 23: Road Rage

With Odd back everything seemed to fall back into everyday life, Odd had given Roderick the CD he had stolen from LEGION H.Q.

"Incredible…it seems as if you've found a whole other region of Lyoko, if fact this might be the 'heart' of it…a little more research should reveal the truth." Roderick told Odd, "_But I wonder…could this also be the place where Devian's constructing the __Dark__Tower_?" Roderick thought to himself.

"Well, it wasn't easy I'll tell you that…but I think I've earned a break for today." Said Odd. Roderick shook his head, "Evil takes no siesta Odd, the hero must be ever vigilant…plus you only delayed LEGION, you didn't stop them…only until Devian is defeated or destroyed will LEGION finally be a thing of the past."

"Yes, but now Devian will be more determined to take us out of the picture more than ever…he'll go to any length to stop you." Hellsing pointed out. "I make a note of that Hellsing."

A WAREHOUSE TEN MILES OUT OF TOWN…

"HEY, be careful…that's very expensive equipment you're handling there!" S.B barked at one of the movers, LEGION had relocated to another warehouse, it wasn't as big as the one they had to leave behind…but at least those kids wouldn't know where to look now.

Devian and Phantomae waited outside the place by the limo, "So Phantomae…when do you think we'll be ready?" Devian asked.

"Well sir with speed and any luck we'll be fully operational in an hour and a half, we're setting up the Gateway…that shouldn't take more than twenty minutes." Cyril replied.

"Excellent…those brats don't realize they only crippled me, but when the Gateway is up and running again…they'll be in for a 'réveil brutal'."

"I couldn't have said it any better Michel." Cyril said, Devian shot him an angry look. "Oops…I mean Devian."

NEAR SCHOOL GROUNDS…

Roderick decided to go out on the town again, he'd probably go to Hardee's and pick up some food for himself. He then stared in surprise. "IT'S GONE!!!" Roderick shrieked, his motorcycle had disappeared…he looked both ways down the street, no sign of it.

Roderick went walking back on to campus, "_Who could've taken it…none of these kids, but someone had to have seen it_." He then saw a vending machine, "_A soda may help me calm my nerves_."

He put his money in and selected a PEPSI ONE, on retrieving it from the slot it accidentally slipped out of his hands and fell to the floor. Jeremy and the others spotted him and walked over to him, "Hey Roderick…you don't mind if I have your soda, do you?" Odd asked.

"Not in the least…but I'd hold it away from your face because it might—." Roderick started to say, but it was too late…the contents exploded from the bottle. When it stopped Odd was soaked with the cola, just in time for Sissy and her two cronies to see it happen. "Well looks like somebody got a freak weather report." She taunted. The entire group just watched her pass, "Hey Sissy…ever hear of _karma_?" Roderick asked, Sissy looked back. "I'd be careful…because one of these days, this might be you!" He pointed to Odd who was wiping the soda off his face. Sissy just kept on walking, "Fine then…don't heed my warning." Roderick growled.

LYOKO-MOUNTAIN REGION…

Aelita and Hellsing were just minding their own business when Hellsing saw what looked like a bunch of vibrations going across one of the plateaus. "Hellsing…what's the matter?" Aelita asked, "I saw something…probably nothing but a system glitch." Hellsing replied. Then Aelita saw the vibrations, "I have to alert Jeremy!" exclaimed Aelita. And she took off running

Hellsing ran after her, "What are those thing, what do they mean, won't somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on here?"

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

Roderick departed from the group on the way to his room, Jeremy logged on to his computer. Just in time for Aelita to come on screen, "Jeremy…Its Xana, he's activated a tower." Jeremy wasted no time in calling his friends.

Meanwhile Roderick turned on his computer in time to see Hellsing appear on screen, "Roderick, something's happening in Lyoko…I don't know what it is, but it has Aelita scared half to death."

"Not right now Hellsing, I'm having an off day." Moaned Roderick, he then got up from bed and went to turn off the computer again, "Roderick, listen to me…don't you dare shut down this computer divine power help me!"

On his way down Roderick saw Jim who looked ready to collapse, "What the heck happened to you?" Roderick asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out, one minute I'm walking across the athletic field, the next I'm being run down by a motorcycle. I barely made it back here." Jim replied.

"A motorcycle…was it black, and had a metal dragons' head welded to the handle bars?" Roderick asked. Jim nodded, "My motorcycle…and now the hunt begins." Roderick growled to himself.

LYOKO-MOUNTAIN REGION…

Odd, Ulrick, and Yumi had already transferred to Lyoko. They met up with Aelita who had Hellsing in tow. "Okay…now that you're here maybe _somebody_ will please tell me what's going on around here!" Hellsing yelled.

They filled him in on the whole Xana thing, "I wonder if Xana's attack has anything to do with LEGION's disappearance?" Hellsing asked himself.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

Roderick went out to the athletic field where his ride had last been sighted, "_When I find the joker responsible I'll make him wish he'd never been conceived._" He thought to himself.

He looked around, "Okay whoever you are……this is your only warning, return my motorcycle now or face dire consequences!"

Suddenly he heard the sound of an engine revving behind him, "That's my motorcycle alright…I'd recognize that sound from anywhere." Roderick said to himself, only to dart out of the way as a black blur came speeding towards him. Roderick rolled on the ground and looked at what had just come speeding at him; it was _his_ motorcycle…only problem was that _nobody_ was driving it! "_Now there's something you don't see every day._" Roderick thought to himself. He picked himself up and started running as the motorcycle came charging at him again.

BACK AT THE _NEW_ LEGION H.Q…

"Okay sir, the Gateway is back up and running…all virtual forms are on-line, the signature reader is at 100% and here's your Espresso Latte." Said Cyril giving Michel his coffee. Michel took a sip and said, "Damn…this is one good cup of coffee." Michel said to himself. Valaad activated the signature reader, "Um…Devian sir, I've got some sort of strange energy signature here." said Valaad. Devian walked over to him and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well just take a gander for yourself sir." Valaad replied.

Devian took a look at the screen, seeing the red tick marks he knew what it was. "Xana." Growled Devian. He then looked at Valaad and the others, "Valaad…upload my virtual form into the Gateway I'm going to Lyoko…send Warlock into the city, see if anything's 'out of place'." Devian ordered.

"Attendre un monsieur minutieux…what is going on?" Cyril asked. "No time to explain Phantomae…just make it happen." Devian replied.

"Uploading Devian for transfer!" Valaad called out, the Gateway opened with a bright flash. Devian jumped through without hesitation.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

The 'Xana possessed' motorcycle rode slowly past the scenery of the school grounds searching for Roderick. When it passed Roderick popped up out of some bushes, he knew the only way he'd lose that thing is if he got back inside the school (_start playing the theme from __MISSION__: IMPOSSIBLE_). Roderick somersaulted out of the bushes and military crawled for the school when he heard a scream, "_Please don't let it be who I think it is_." Roderick thought to himself.

But it was, it was Sissy…she was being chased by the motorcycle, Roderick gave a muffled laugh. But then a thought crossed his mind, sure Sissy was mean spirited and self centered…but he knew that no matter how much a pain she was, getting ran over by a motorcycle was not a deserving punishment.

Roderick charged for Sissy and tackled her out of the motorcycles' path, Sissy looked at Roderick then at the motorcycle and asked, "What the heck is wrong with that thing!?"

"I wish I knew." Replied Roderick.

BACK IN LYOKO…

The team had found the activated tower, only problem was there were at least a dozen Blocks guarding it. "Okay…anyone got a plan of attack?" Ulrick asked. Hellsing pulled out a gold crucifix and said, "This could deflect some of the shots while we make our way. But we'd need some major power in our corner to save us."

"Well, that'll give us some time…Hellsing you walk ahead of us, we'll stay close behind." Ulrick told him.

Hellsing held the crucifix in front of him and started to walk towards the Blocks, they started to shoot at him…but the crucifix had created a barrier that deflected them. "_So far…so good_." Thought Hellsing.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

Sissy and Roderick were still trying to keep clear of the motorcycle, "Roderick…remember what you said to me earlier today?" Sissy asked, "Well, if we don't make it…I just want you to know that, I believe in karma and all that other junk." Roderick looked at her, "Don't say that…we're going to make it through this…you're going to see another sunrise, and I know how to stop that thing…but I have to lure it out into the open."

Roderick pulled out his handgun and loaded a clip. "You have a handgun?" Sissy asked, "You do know the school could have you arrested for having it."

"Well, let's just say past experience is not a friend of mine…that's why I keep it with me." Roderick replied, as soon as he saw the motorcycle he said, "You stay here…I'm pretty sure it's after me and only me, I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Roderick then dashed back towards the athletic field, the motorcycle pursuing after him.

BACK IN LYOKO…

Well the fight was underway, mainly because one of the Blocks rammed into Hellsing and broke concentration of the barrier. Devian had just arrived at the battlefield, he watched as the kids battled there way through the Blocks. "_Now…let's see what these brats are all about_." Devian thought to himself.

Odd was the first to go, Devian kept his eyes concentrated on Aelita…then he saw it, one of the Blocks was worming its way around the fight and heading straight to her from behind. Devian decided he had to help; he leapt down from his spectator seat and headed off to help them.

Meanwhile Aelita was waiting for her friends to clear a path when she saw the Block behind her, it looked ready to shoot. Just then she heard a gruff voice call out "IMPACT!" and the Block was split in two and exploded. Aelita looked at who had just saved her, it was Devian, everybody (even the Blocks) went dead still and silent. Devian looked down at Aelita, "I saw what was happening and I thought you could use my help." He said.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

Roderick had made it to the athletic field; he lunged out of the way of the motorcycle. He got up and pointed the gun at it, "I bought you and brought you into this world…I'm sorry I have to do this, I'll miss you." Roderick said in a whisper, the motorcycle started to speed right for him. Roderick pulled the trigger and started to shoot at it, around the seventh bullet the bike blew up into flames. Roderick flew back from the blast and fell to the ground, he looked at the fiery heap that'd once been his motorcycle and said, "Sorry girl…wish there'd been another way." He suddenly felt a jolt of pain in his right arm "_Must've landed a little too hard on it_."

Suddenly Roderick heard another motorcycle engine revving behind him, there was another one behind him with no rider present on it. "_You've got to be kidding me_!" Roderick thought. But before that bike could speed for him, it exploded as well…Roderick looked around and who should he see but Tao Li himself, "Figured you could use some help." Tao said.

BACK IN LYOKO…

Devian was more than a help to the group…he was, in short, a miracle. The Blocks started to back away from him as he stepped towards them, "_You are afraid of me aren't you? That's the only reason you didn't show your power while I was here…because you were afraid of me and the power I possess_." Devian pointed his sword at one of them, "Hey…lightweights, watch this, SPECTERAL SLASH!" Devian said to the kids, he then brought up his blade and struck one of the blocks. But instead of only that one blowing up, three of them did.

Ulrick and Yumi stared in amazement. Devian looked at them and said, "That was only 17% of my full power…now I believe you have a tower to get to."

BACK AT THE SCHOOL…

Tao helped Roderick bandage his arm, "Let's just hope that's the last of them." Tao said. Roderick looked behind Tao and said, "I don't think we're out of the woods yet old friend." Tao turned around and right behind him were 11 more motorcycles, engines revving and ready to bowl them over.

"I can't believe this is how we're going to go down." Tao said to Roderick, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Roderick said back.

"**Now for honor**." Said Roderick, pointed his gun at the motorcycles.

"**Now for glory**." Said Tao, pulling out a bunch of darts.

"**And a red dawn**!" Both of them chanted.

BACK IN LYOKO…

Aelita wasted no time getting into the tower; Ulrick put his hand out and said, "Thanks…we couldn't have beaten Xana without your help. I guess this means we're friends now."

Devian looked at Ulrick for only a few seconds, "Wrong." Devian said in a stern tone. Ulrick lowered his hand back to his side, Devian continued: "We both had a common goal and enemy today…that is all, I would never consider weaklings like you to be my _friends_…LEGION shall rule Lyoko, not some mentally berserk computer program. Just consider yourselves fortunate I didn't destroy Aelita when I had the chance."

With that said Devian disappeared, and the day started over.

BACK AT THE SCHOOL (RETURN TO THE PAST)…

Roderick dropped the soda bottle, but it wasn't to calm his nerves…he was just thirsty. Odd asked for a drink but Roderick said, "Wait for it…"

As soon as Sissy appeared Roderick said, "Hey, Sissy…you know I guess I never thanked you for showing me around the school awhile back, I hope this soda's a big enough thank you."

"Well…it isn't much when compared to a bracelet, but a gift's a gift I suppose." She said, Roderick looked at her and asked, "Isn't there anything you'd like to say?" Sissy looked at him and said, "Yeah, get a hair cut."

Roderick walked away and under his breath said, "T-minus three, two, one." Suddenly Roderick heard Sissy yelp as the soda exploded on her. He turned around with a smile on his face and said, "You know Sissy…a little 'thank you' goes a long way when you're dealing with karma."

Sissy just stormed off in the other direction.


End file.
